Alone
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: With all of the chaos with school and grades, Kari feels abandoned. But it all changes when she meets the mysterious Michio. But what happens when he has to leave her? And how will Tai step up? Based off the 02 epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I thought I should do Kari's story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My best wishes came true. Some of them I didn't even realize until later. I met someone. He's such a special someone. I've known him for a long time but I never realized how much he meant to me until high school.

But I met him in the eighth grade. It was after the darkness was vanquished and peace returned. More and more people owned Digimon. It was like my dream world. Too bad I had to wake up from it so early for school. It was the first day so it was so hard to get out of bed. But that's not important. What was important was when I got to class.

Davis was there again for the fourth year in a row. I wonder how. Anyway, Davis sat down next to me with enthusiasm written all over his face. "Nice to see you again!" He said.

I smiled back. Honestly, I thought his optimism was cute. It's something he had a lot of. More than anyone I knew. "Welcome back to school." I told him.

"Isn't it a coincidence that we're in the same class again?"

I shrugged. "Something has to explain four years in a row."

As Davis sat down, a boy passed by. He was looking at me with small gentle green eyes. I got a weird vibe from him that was unexplainable. He had buzz cut brown hair and he dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. He gave me a small half smile before sitting down in the back of the room, in the corner across from me. He was mysterious.

"What are you looking at?" Davis barked and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"The new kid." I told him. "Have you seen him before?"

He turned around with squinted eyes, looking at him. "He doesn't look so hot." He said when he saw enough.

"I never said he was hot." I laughed. "Is he going to be another guy on your jealousy list?"

He smiled. "Only if you like him."

"I don't even know him. It would be nice to know his name."

"Allow me." Davis sprang out of his chair and happily marched to the boy's desk. The two were talking, Davis with a smile and the other guy without. A while later, he came back, still smiling.

"Well...?"

"His name is Michio. He used to be homeschooled so he doesn't know anyone. He's probably a goth kid. You know, emo. You should stay away from him. I'll protect you."

"No need." I said. "He probably just needs someone to talk to."

Our teacher entered the room moments later and class started. Here we go again!

Lately I haven't seen much of Michio. He kind of came and went whenever he wanted. It was weird. It's been years since he spoke to me for the first time.

I was working as hard as I could to get into a good college with a good education program. It wasn't easy with all of the chaos going on. I sighed, thinking about it. Tai left for college along with Izzy and Matt, Joe is off to one of the best medical schools, Mimi went back to America, Sora's modelling in Milan, Cody's too busy trying to get to high school, and Davis is just gone. He had to drop out to support his new family. There went a ray of sunshine. I missed his enthusiasm so much.

Even my best friend, T.K. was barely around. He was just as busy as I was and he had an insane schedule. I had lunch with him every now and again but it wasn't enough. All there were left were Ken and Yolei. But they were busy with grades and being in love.

So today I was alone. The both of them had a lunch date and I was too busy studying for a science test. So I was off to the library with a cup of coffee in one hand and a few books in the other. I sighed as I opened my chemistry book. Oh how I hated chemistry.

As I quietly began working, someone passed by. Distracted, I looked up and saw a frustrated Michio. He was looking at the books with his fists clenched and his breath huffing and puffing. Then he sighed a depressing sigh and sat down at the table in front of me. I felt bad for him. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

He shot up, looking at me with those intense green eyes that made me wish I never said anything. It shook me in a way that made me fear yet admire him. Then, he came over to my table with a fast paced walk. "Can I sit down?" He asked me.

I nodded and gestured towards the chair in front of me. "Sure." I'm sure chemistry won't mind waiting a minute…or five.

He sat down with his fists still clenched on the table. He was still huffing and puffing for a while. Once he stopped, he finally said "I think my life is messed up."

"What do you mean?"

Michio looked around at the many shelves of books and back at me with tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "I can't do this."

"Do what, Michio?"

He exploded with a huge gesture towards everything around us. "This! I can't do this! I'm not a good student. School's too hard."

I looked into those narrow green eyes. "I know classes can be rough but it will all be worth it when you go to your favorite university."

"I can't go to college. I barely got to high school. And with my grades, I might get kicked out." He sighed. "It just makes me so mad that I just go work out for hours." That's when I noticed how lean he was. So many muscles. He really lived up to his name. "How do you get good grades?"

I just looked at him for a second. That question doesn't come up that often. "I just study real hard everyday."

"Everyday?" I asked as if I told him I ran six miles everyday. I nodded. "Wow."

"Don't you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I only study before a test."

I smiled. It reminded me of Davis's study habits! "That's where you're wrong. You could forget everything right after the test."

He stared at me for a while with those intimidating eyes. Then he sighed. "I can't do that."

That's when I made my first bold move. I put one of my little hands on his giant one. "Yes you can. Because I can help you."

He lit up and gave me a half smile that he gave me those years back. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

And that's how it started.

That next day after school I was at the library with him. That's where we studied history. He cracked open his book and began reading his book. His eyes moved vigorously across the page as he constantly bit at his thumbnail. Then he stopped and closed the book. I was about to ask what the problem was but he opened the book again and started over. It fascinated me in a way. He just stopped and started over and over. Then he finally stopped with another huff. "I can't do this."

"You can." I took my chair and sat next to him. "What you need is a good study strategy." I opened his book to the right page. Then I looked at what was on it: a huge thing of words just waiting to confuse anyone. "This is how I do it. First, I underline the important things like dates and special events and stuff. Then I create flashcards to remember it."

"Really? Does it work?"

I nodded. "Of course. It also helps to dumb everything down to normal everyday stuff. You know, put them in your own words."

He looked at me then the book. "That's pretty cool." He underlined a few things then closed the book. "Now can you help me with math?" He pulled out his math book.

"Well, math is a bit tricky. The only thing you could do is show it whose boss." He raised an eyebrow. "I know it sounds crazy but that's how I do it. Math likes to trick you with a bunch of numbers. But you have to learn their language. You know, memorize the formula."

"That's cool." He closed the book. "Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Okay." Tomorrow was the day I wouldn't be able to sit with T.K. for some unknown reason and Yolei and Ken had something to do. It sucked being alone.

()()

That night, I was in the middle of studying for chemistry but I was still nervous about lunch tomorrow. I sighed, looking at the phone. Maybe I should call Tai. It would be nice to here from him again.

"Hello?" He answered. "This is Taichi."

"You answer with your full name?" I laughed.

"Hey, Kari! About that, there are like four other Tai's in my building. I had to be specific. So what's up? Is everything okay?"

I sighed for like the billionth time. "I guess. I really miss you."

There was a pause on the other line. I could hear him typing something. Or it could have been Izzy. "I miss you too…so much. And Mom and Dad." There was a bit more typing. "I wish I can come home already."

There was another pause followed by Izzy saying "A majority of college freshmen suffer from homesickness and drop right out."

I missed his Izzy-ness. "Tell Izzy I said hi."

"He said hi back." Tai chuckled.

"So where's Matt?"

"Matt?" Tai paused. Then off line, he said "Hey, Izzy, where's Matt?"

"Library." He said something else but I couldn't hear.

"You don't say... Is he okay?" There was a brief pause. "Matt's fine." He said to me. "He went to the library."

"I wish I could hear from him. I miss everyone. Did you know Davis dropped out?"

"Davis did what?" He exclaimed loud enough for Izzy to hear.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"He dropped out." My brother told him.

"What? Put it on speaker phone!"

Tai pressed a button and I was instantly able to hear more. "What happened?"

"Remember Sandra?"

"Who's that?" Izzy asked.

"Davis's girlfriend." I explained. "They're going to have a baby together."

"I thought that was a secret." Tai said. "How did you find out?"

"I heard from Ken. Anyway, he started building his noodle cart so he could support the family. I haven't seen him in over a month." I sighed. "This stinks. It's like I'm alone all of the time."

"What happened to T.K.?" Izzy asked.

I rolled my eyes thinking of how T.K. never has time for anyone. "He's so busy. It's crazy. Ken and Yolei aren't around as much because of grades and I have to study for this test."

"Don't worry, Kari. We'll all get together as soon as we can." Tai said. "In the meantime, get as much studying done as you can."

"I wanted to tell you something else. Do you remember that guy, Michio?"

"The weird nomad that just roams around where ever he pleases?" Izzy asked. "I think I can recall you mentioning him once or twice."

"Oh, the background guy." Tai said. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, he asked me to sit with him at lunch and I'm kind of nervous."

"What's there to be nervous about?" Tai asked.

"I don't really know him."

"Well use that time tomorrow to get to know him. Then call me that afternoon and tell me all about it. I have to go now. Dinner's almost ready and I'm about to burn the dorm down."

"Okay, Tai." I laughed. Then I seriously said "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." We both hung up.

()()

The next day, I tried my best to dress to impress, but we have a uniform to wear. So I put on eyeshadow with my usual face makeup and a fancy bracelet that matched. When I was finally ready, I grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

I was walking about a block when a huge black SUV pulled up beside me. The driver rolled down the window to reveal who it was: Michio? "You have a car?" I should really ask: you know where I live?

"I got it for my eighteenth birthday." He said. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

I looked around, thinking if it was a good idea or not. What's the worst that can happen? I hopped into the passenger seat. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anything for the pretty girl who helped me pass my first online test!"

"You did?" I asked, matching his excitement. "That's amazing! Way to go!"

"I can't thank you enough. How can I repay you?"

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"Kari, I know we don't talk much, but you don't know how big this is to me. I was one failing grade away from getting me academically expelled. Thanks to you, I might actually have a shot at graduating."

"Really?" I blushed.

"I feel kind of silly asking this but can you help me after school? You know, just like yesterday? I'll pay you."

"That's not necessary." I said. "I'll just be glad to have someone to talk to."

He pulled to a red light and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head and looked out the window. "It's nothing." I can't believe I said what I said.

He didn't say anything at first. He kept his eyes on the road as the light turned green. "If you're saying that you don't have many friends, join the club."

I was sort of in shock to hear it. I looked over at him. His green eyes told me he wasn't lying. "You don't have any friends?"

"I never said I didn't have any. It's just that..." He sighed. "They moved on to college while I'm reliving junior year."

I looked down at my hands. "Well, my closest friends are scattered."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I sighed. "I'm tired of being alone."

He pulled the car into a parking spot. "Me too."

We both looked at each other, just gazing. I felt my heart fluttering. What was I feeling? More importantly, what was he feeling? Finally, I slid out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." I said.

"See you at lunch." He said back as I was leaving. Now I can save myself from further embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Okay, it's time to review! I hope you like it as much as I did writing it. Tell me how I did even if I messed up big time! Just click review and leave your comment!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Keep giving me reviews so I can remember to post! Tell me what you think and let me know you're reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Every day for the past week, Michio and I have been together like crazy. Well, during school hours that is. It was nice to have someone that isn't too busy like T.K., Ken, and Yolei. Lately, I haven't seen anyone. And, don't tell anyone, I didn't care. As long as Michio needed me and I needed him, I was okay. I know they're my friends but I'll see them eventually.

One day we'll all be together. But now, I was enjoying another lunch outside with Michio. He has the most interesting stories to tell. Did you know that he lifts weights all the time? How can you not? His features are chiseled! He can lift a lot of weight with no problem. But I forgot the big number he told me. I just told him about me being a DigiDestined. Lame, right?

When the bell rang to go back to class, I wasn't ready to go. And he wasn't either, seeing how he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. Then Michio had his hands on my hips. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to come to my house after school? I need some help with my Japanese paper."

"Sure, Michio."

He smiled. "Cool."

I smiled back before heading to class. As soon as I was inside, I was ambushed by a familiar face. It was Yolei with a big grin on her face. "Who's that?" She asked.

I looked back at Michio who was headed in another direction. "My friend, Michio." I told her.

"How come we never met him?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because I haven't seen anyone in forever." I said in a joking manner. "You guys just left me behind."

"Well, would you like to have a girl's day sometime?" She asked.

"Yeah! But not Saturday."

Yolei raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Do you have plans with Michio?" I nodded. "A date?"

"I never said that." I continued making my way to class.

"You're crushing on him aren't you?" I didn't say anything. This only got her more excited. "Oh, wow! You are!"

I blushed. "Maybe a little."

"Oh, wow!" Then she said "If Davis was still here, what do you think he'd do?"

"Kari, you stay away from him. He's dangerous. But don't worry. I'm here!" I said giving my best impression. We both laughed. I sure miss having him around. "Anyway, I'm meeting Michio at his house after school. Isn't that something?"

"Wow! You're already going to each other's houses?"

"Well, he hasn't been to mine yet."

"You definitely have to tell me how it goes later!" She said as we approached her classroom. Then she seriously said "And tell me when you're free. I miss you."

"Oh, Yolei..." I gave her a hug. "I miss you too. I'll call you as soon as I can."

()()

After school came so quickly. I was already in his car, going over to where Michio lives. I was still kind of nervous. What if his parents aren't nice? Well, I'm sure they are. Michio's nice. He had to get it from someone. Still, I was nervous. Michio could tell by the way I messed with the hem of my skirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm just a little nervous."

"There's nothing to worry about."

I nodded. Maybe he was right. I was okay until I saw his parents. I hoped they liked me.

When I finally saw them, I felt so much tension. His dad was huge and had an absolute blank expression on his face while his mom reminded me of a beautiful movie star. She was just glowing with youth. His mom made me feel a little better. "Mom, Dad, this is Kari from school."

"It's nice to meet you both." I said.

"Make yourself at home." His mom said.

"Thank you so much for tutoring our son." His dad said very flatly.

"It's no problem at all." I said as Michio was already taking me to his bedroom by the hand. Once we were at his door, his mom made a remark in Spanish or Italian. She said it so fluently! I looked up at Michio who nodded to her. "What did she say?" I asked.

"She said you're beautiful in Italian." He answered as he opened his door. "My grandmother's Italian." His room was small and clean like a regular Japanese apartment bedroom. He sat me down on the bottom bunk of his bed.

"So what do you think of them so far?" He asked.

"They're very nice but I don't know what to call them. You never told me your surname."

"Nagamiya." He said. "I'm Michio Nagamiya. And you?"

"Kari Kamiya." I smiled. "Well now that we finished introducing ourselves, let's get to the paper."

He nodded and took out his notebook. "I don't know what to write about. The teacher told us to do a personal reflection paper and it could be in the form of a narrative, critique, or a poem, but I got nothing."

I thought for a second. "Have you ever had an experience that you will never forget and you can tell the story a thousand times and will never get old?"

"No. Have you?"

I thought about the so many things that happened in the Digital World. "Yes."

He sighed in frustration. "My life is so boring."

There were so many points in time when I wished my life was boring. I've been through so much and he didn't experience that. If only I could help. Then I thought of something. "What about when you passed your online test? I'm sure you were very happy then."

He smiled. "I was very happy." He fumbled around with his pen. "I was also happy that one time during lunch you told me you saved my life."

"When did I say that?" I blushed.

"You told me you and your friends saved the world. That means you saved my life and my family's." He held my hand. "And I'm happy that you're with me." He came closer to me. And closer. And closer. And closer until our noses were almost touching. That's when I gave in and prepared myself for a kiss.

When he did, it felt so right. It felt like this was supposed to happen. Like it was destiny. We stayed this way for a while as he squeezed my hands. Once I pulled away, I was so red in the face. "We should get back to work if you want to turn in a good grade tomorrow." I said.

"It's not due until the end of the week." He went in to kiss me again. Instead of trying to return to the paper, I let him. I think by then I was drowning into the storm that was Michio. He shared something I thought I kept to myself: loneliness. I was alone and he came to the rescue. It's funny how someone who just came and left from my life like a simple background character will become such a huge part of it.

Even afterwards, I couldn't think of anything else but Michio. I wondered if we were a couple. I wondered if we'll be together after high school. I wondered what kind of person is behind those green eyes. He looks tough on the outside but is there a soft center?

As I was doing my own homework, Michio and I kept emailing each other. Our conversation went in all sorts of directions. Finally, it stopped when I remembered that I had to call Tai about lunch last week. As quickly as I could, I grabbed the phone, dialed the number and prayed that he wasn't mad!

"This is Yamato." Matt answered for once. It was so nice to hear him again!

"Hi, Matt! This is Kari. Is Tai there?"

Matt sighed. Then offline he said "Tai, it's your sister." Not a sound. "Tai, it's Kari." He said again.

"Coming." He said in a shaky manner. Something told me that Tai was in trouble! "Hey, Kari."

"What did you do?" I immediately asked.

He sighed. "I made a girl cry. She wanted a date but I was busy that night. Anyway, what goes on at home?"

"I forgot to call you last week. You remember my lunch with Michio?"

"Oh right. How did it go? Does he still make you nervous?"

I smiled, thinking of the kiss. "Actually, we've gotten real close."

"Closer than you and T.K.?" He joked.

"You know no one could ever be that close to me!" I laughed. "But we're pretty close." I hesitated before saying "We kissed."

"What? When?"

"Just today." I leaned onto the kitchen table and saw the whole thing happen again and again. "I was at his place helping him study and it just kind of happened."

"That's nice." He said.

I smiled and blushed. "I really like him, Tai."

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Tai joked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I mean if he wants to be."

"Kari, you're a wonderful person. Of course he'll want you to be his girlfriend."

"Thanks, Tai. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

We both hung up just in time to get another email on my D-terminal. The only abnormal part was that it wasn't from Michio. It was from T.K. "Are you free for breakfast? I really need to get some alone time with you." It said.

My heart skipped a beat but I said "Sure" anyway. Hopefully everything's okay.

"Great. I'll meet at your place."

I took a deep breath before telling Michio that I won't need a ride to school like he has every morning since we met. That means I have to wake up earlier again. Oh well. At least I get to see my best friend again.

()()

Somehow I knew Michio wouldn't like that I blew him off, but he might understand if I told him that T.K. needed me. It felt like it's been years since I've seen him when it's only been three long months. Maybe he changed since summer ended. Who knows?

When I answered the door, T.K. was there dressed in his uniform and no hat. It reminded me of Matt in a way. He had on a huge smile that just lit up the room. "Kari!" He cheered.

"T.K.!" I cheered back, wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" He said. "It's been so stressful without you."

"Same here." I said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I closed the front door. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, just that tea place." He said. "You know, the new one."

"Oh right." As we were walking, things were kind of silent. I guess we didn't know what to say just yet. Well, before I could say anything, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hi! Yes, I got it. Don't worry." There was a pause. "I will never forget something that important." Another pause. He looked at me and smiled. "Let's talk about this later. I'll see you in class, babe." He hung up.

I couldn't help but to smile. "Babe?"

He blushed. "Oh...well...you know..."

"You have a girlfriend?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. You remember when I went to Sarushima for the summer?"

"Yes, I think so. Is it...?"

"Yoko." He answered with a smile.

I nodded. A lot of people would think I'm jealous but I'm really happy for him. It makes me less guilty about telling him about Michio. "There's this guy I hang out with too. You remember Michio?"

Instead of just accepting this with gusto, he went wide-eyed. "Michio? He's still in high school?"

"Of course he's still in high school." You would be surprised if I told you how many times I have to say that. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"It's just that..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I took a class with him and...he's not the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean."

"Don't say that! He just needed a little help studying."

"Oh, that explains it." He said as we entered the shop.

"Did you think he would get kicked out by now?" I asked after our orders were taken.

"Well, it's just that he's older than us. Usually people are out of school by the time they're eighteen and close to being nineteen." He said.

"So what if he's off on a bad start? At least he can finish strong."

He smiled. "You're right. I think you're doing a good thing."

"Thanks." I said. As sort of a habit, I just had to tell T.K. "Michio and I kissed yesterday."

His eyes widened again. "Really?" He said. "So who's the better kisser?"

I smiled and smacked his shoulder playfully. "You know you're a good kisser." Okay, let me explain. On the last day of middle school, T.K. and I were pretty bummed that we never had our first kiss so we tried it on each other.

"Cool." He nodded. "You're a good kisser too."

"Thanks."

Silence passed us by as I bit into my blueberry muffin. Then he said "I just want you to be safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" I asked.

"I meant happy." He said quickly to cover his story.

"You said safe." I pressed. "What do you mean?"

He looked up at the ceiling and back at me. "It's just that Michio is a big guy. And he looks angry all of the time."

"But he's not. He's sweet."

"Kari..." He held my hands. "You're a smart girl and I trust that you'll make the right decisions. If he does hurt you, I'll always be here."

I shook my hands free. "No you won't. You're always busy and you never have time for anything. Michio is nice and honest and caring. And I just wish that you'll understand how I feel about him."

He just looked at me with those big blue eyes. He knows I'm right but maybe I was wrong for being too harsh. Now my conscience was having a civil war until he said "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Me too." I grabbed my bag and left.

* * *

><p>Wink wink hint hint! Small sneak peak towards the next story! Can you guess? Click review and leave in a comment. I promise it's good karma! Even if it's a bad one.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: If this is posted, then everything is a success!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Michio Nagamiya has been on my mind nonstop and I really don't care. Ever since we became a couple, I've stopped feeling so alone. He was all I needed. And vice versa. Michio just finished a college entry exam after over a month of heavy studying. Now, I'm waiting in the lobby of the testing hall for him to come out with his score, praying that he at least got a passing grade. I continued to bunch up and mess with the hem of my skirt as I sat and waited. And waited. And waited until he finally came out, holding his test score.

I stood up with a huge smile on but he didn't match my facial expression. "How'd it go?" I had to ask.

"I didn't pass." He said in a different tone than I thought he would. He sounded disappointed but it also sounded like he expected it. "I guess its official. I'm not for college and college isn't for me."

"I'm sure there's a way..." I started but he put a finger on my lips.

"Kari, I really appreciate every thing you did. But it's over." He gave me a smile. "It's okay."

I just looked at him with utter confusion. "How can you be okay with that?"

He shrugged. "Even if I didn't pass, I did my best. Let's just go."

I looked at him for a second. Something just didn't seem right. No one could be that okay about failing such an important test. Not with all the hard work we put into this. Not after all the time we sacrificed. With the quickest of motions, I snatched the paper from him and scanned it before he could grab it. "Michio, you passed!" I cheered.

He snatched the paper back. Then he sighed a depressing sigh. "I didn't want you to find out."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to college either way." He stared at the paper "It's way too expensive, the classes will be hard without you, and I don't even have a dream."

"But everyone has a dream."

He shook his head, never leaving his eyes away from mine. "Not me. After high school, I'm screwed because I don't know what the heck I want to do with my life."

"I'm sure..."

"Kari, that's just it. I don't know." He looked at the paper one final time. Then, with one final puff, he threw the paper onto the ground and stormed out. I watched as his clenched fists left the building. From experience, I knew he was going to the gym like he would whenever he was mad. I just wish I could've helped.

()()

I told Gatomon about the whole thing and she was just as confused as I was. "So he refuses to go to college?" She asked as she rested on my pillow. "And he just left you at the testing hall?"

"No. I came with Mom, but that's not the point." I sat down on my bed and pet my Digimon's soft fur. "I just want him to be happy. We graduate next year."

"Hopefully, he'll find something quick." Gatomon let out a yawn. "He doesn't have much time."

"What do you think he can do?" I asked. "What will be the best career for my boyfriend?"

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Do you have to keep calling him that?"

I just loved teasing her with that. For some reason, she hates it when I say "Boyfriend!"

Gatomon hissed and curled into a tight ball.

"Oh don't be that way." I giggled. "But seriously, what do you think he could do?"

Gatomon purred as she thought. "Honestly, I don't think he can do anything."

I frowned. "Gatomon!"

"It's true. His talents are lifting weights and kissing you. He can't really be a fitness trainer because he's not good at health science."

"What about being a champion wrestler?"

She made a face. "Why be a wrestler? No one follows that stuff."

"Gatomon, there has to be something he could do." She sighed and thought with me. "How about a firefighter?"

She shook her head. "He'll have to take a test and remember directions and remember procedures."

"Give him credit. He passed the college entry exam with a very decent grade."

She sighed. "Well, I have a better idea!"

"What?"

"Let's take a cat nap while he figures it out himself. You might have saved his life but that doesn't mean you have to spoon-feed it to him."

"You're right. But it seems like he's giving up. I just want to give him an extra push."

"Does he want it?"

It was a good question. Maybe she had a point. Then I thought a little harder. I just can't give up on him. "What if he just takes the basic classes? Then he could get a job that way."

Gatomon scoffed. "Yeah, in America!"

I shrugged. "It's better than nothing." Anything was better than nothing.

"True."

"Maybe he _can _figure it out. I mean he is my boyfriend." I threw in just to irritate her.

Gatomon hissed. "Why do you always have to call him that?"

"Because that's what he is to me. Why do you hate it so much?"

"Because it's so...mushy."

I smiled. "How about if I call him cuddle buns?"

She hissed again. "Don't make me cough up a hair ball."

"How about sweetie pie?"

She got up and jumped off the bed. "That's it. I'm out of here!" She started heading out. "I'm going to hang out with Patamon."

"Be back before dinner!" I called after her.

"No promises!" She left. What will I do without Gatomon?

()()

I tried bringing the subject up several times but he looked so happy with just being a high school student so I chickened out. It was something about that smile that told me he was happy. And happiness wasn't an everyday face. But one day, he actually brought it up on his own. We were at the park one Saturday morning. He was doing pull-ups in the exercising area. "I watched this movie last night with my dad." He said as he reached one hundred.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was about soldiers." He did a few more before saying "I think that's what I want to do?"

I smiled. "Really? That's great!" I wondered if he saw right through me. I hate wearing my heart on my sleeve.

"You don't look too thrilled." He said. "What's the problem?" He jumped down and gave me a kiss.

"I'm happy for you but I..." I stopped. "I'm just happy for you."

"I know what you were going to say. It's the same thing my mom said. You don't want me to get hurt or you don't want me to leave or both. But..." He held my hands. "I don't want you to worry."

"Michio, if that's what you really want, I'm not going to stand in your way. But yes, I want you to be careful. I don't want you to leave but I know you'll come back safe and sound."

He nodded. "I love you."

My eyes widened. That was the first time he told me that. "I love you too." We kissed but he pulled away pretty quickly.

"Don't you want to know why I want to be your soldier man?" He asked with his hand on my hips.

"Why?" I giggled.

"Because I love you and what you and your friends did. You saved my life and I want to repay you. You risked your life to protect me now I will risk my life to protect you."

I blushed. "That's so noble. But you don't have to..."

"You're a hero. You make our world safe from evil Digimon. Now, I want to make it safe for you and my family to live from terrorists. Plus the army will give me an education in America."

"America?" I nearly choked on air. "You're going all the way to America?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I just thought you'll be in our country." I took my arms from around his neck and put them back to my side. I didn't have a skirt to mess with at the time and my shorts were kind of skin tight. Just great.

"Kari, I'll be traveling all over the world. I'm bound to come back."

I nodded. "You're right, but I love you. I don't want you to go so soon. It's like we just met and you keep me from feeling so lonely."

"But I will talk to you every day. But that's not for another year or so."

I gulped as I nodded again. I could feel tears forming. "Okay." One tear fell and he was the one to catch it like he's caught me from so many things. When I was caught in loneliness. When I was caught up in myself. When I fell in love.

"Hikari..." He opened himself up for a huge embrace. I buried my face into his hard chest. It was the first time he said my whole name.

Of course I believed him. How could I not. He kept telling me that everything will be okay, but I was still hurt. I just found light in my life and now I'm losing it. But I'm happy for him. I'm happy that he found his dream. I'm sad because he has to leave. I'm hurt because he told me he was leaving right after he said he loved me. I'm worried for his safety. I'm honored that he's fighting for me and my friends and family. I'm confused because I don't know if we'll stay together. This emotional rollercoaster was just too much.

I might've smiled to everyone else, but as soon as I got into my bedroom, I got on my bed and curled up into a ball. Gatomon came in about an hour later with a cup of tea. "Kari, are you okay? I brought you some tea and it wasn't easy!" Once I didn't say anything, she sat the tea on the night stand and sat next to me. "What's bothering you, kid?"

I didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, I turned towards her with a sigh. "Michio..." I stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"He found someone else, didn't he? Boy, if I get a hold of him, I'll show him with my Lightening Paw!" She punched the air a few times. "Where does this guy live? I'll show him a thing or two!"

"It's not that Gatomon. It's..." I sighed before sitting up. Gatomon, being the loyal Digimon she was, sat on my lap. "He knows what he wants to do in life. He wants to be a soldier in America."

"Why there?"

I shrugged. "For the education, I guess. I know it's going to be a while but I still feel upset."

"Oh, Kari, don't let it get you down. It's going to be okay." She said. "You'll still be in Michio's heart. The pain will heal."

I smiled. "Thanks, Gatomon. I love you."

"Right back at 'cha!" She jumped off of my lap and left the room. "I'll be back! I'm going to see Patamon."

"Be back before dinner this time!"

"No promises!" She left the apartment.

I chuckled a little as I heard the door close. But once it was closed, I was down again. I logged onto my computer and emailed Michio "I'm sorry."

()()

I did my absolute best to deal with this painful news along with my scattered friends for the remainder of my high school career. And, let me tell you, it wasn't easy. There were nights where I curled up with Gatomon and cried and other nights I tried to spend as much time with Michio as I could. I even spent some time with Yolei and Cody some weekends.

Our senior class trip was one of the most magical moments of my life. We all went to Nara, Nara which was beautiful, but Michio and I focused on our relationship. He will be leaving soon and we want to make sure we spend as much time as possible. And we did. One night (I think it was the last), we snuck off in the middle of the night to have a little fun. We started off walking the streets. Just the two of us having fun. Then, he took me by the hand, and led me to one of the most beautiful gardens I've ever seen. Michio took a small package out of his pocket. He told me what he wanted to do, and since it would be the last time I saw him, I said yes.

"Yes, I will be Mrs. Michio Nagamiya." I told him with a tear falling down. Then he showed me another package of...protection. That's when we did it. It was so much different than I had expected.

After graduation (and with permission from my parents), we got married. Well, it wasn't a ceremony yet. We couldn't afford it but we signed the paper work. Now, I rubbed the small diamond engagement ring he gave me for luck as I start my life as Mrs. Hikari Nagamiya.

* * *

><p>So tell me what you think!<p>

Someone reviewed earlier that I should right a story about all the future DigiDestined children. I couldn't respond to it, but I'll tell you that I'm already working on it! :) So yeah, review this story!

Follow me on Tumblr :) Just search for Lucky 'N Luv

.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Why is saying goodbye so hard? I just stood there as the plane was about to take off, kissing my husband goodbye. Tears were falling like raindrops. But he did his best to make me smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

I nodded, biting my lip. "I understand." I shot him a smile and said "Go on ahead, soldier."

"That's my girl." He kissed me and his parents goodbye. Then he shook Tai's hand before boarding. And that's the last I saw him.

On a different note, I was going to start my position as assistant school teacher the next day! I was in my last year of college and I was ready to teach my own class, but I needed some training first. I prepared my special tote bag filled with things I might need like a book to read during nap time, a few boxes of crayons, a few coloring books, and a first aid kit. I knew I probably wasn't going to use all of it on the first day, but you never know.

Just like old times, I had to get out of bed pretty early. I was sharing an apartment with Tai and his wife, Cho, because I didn't want to live alone. Plus I want my first apartment to be with Michio. If that ever happens.

"Time to get up, Kari." Cho told me. She's very nice. Its like she's been in the family forever. We can tell each other anything and we feel comfortable around each other. And I think she's perfect for Tai. She doesn't have those leadership skills he has (I don't think anyone does), but she's a good team player. Come to think of it, she reminds me a lot of Sora. Talk about weird. Come to think of it again, I remembered Tai telling me how they met at one of his soccer games that came after her tennis practice.

"I'm up." I said. "Thanks, Cho." I began to roll out of bed.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a tiny voice. It was as if she wanted to tell me something embarrassing.

"Of course." I said. "Come on in."

She opened the door and poked her head in before letting the rest of her in. "How was your night?"

I sighed. "It was pretty wild." I admitted. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Neither did your brother. He told me he heard you crying last night. Are you okay?" She sat down next to me with her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I'm ready to start fresh and keep in touch with Michio as much as possible."

She smiled. "Great. I'm glad to hear that." Then she looked at the door and back at me. "Tai's making breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starving! Let's eat!" I stood up but she grabbed my hand.

"But before we go, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

I sat down again, seeing as this might be important. "What is it?"

"Well, you see..." She started messing with her long dark hair. It was the same color as Ken's. I remember always having debates with the others about it. They think it's blue like Joe's but Yolei and I believe that it's black and just has that blue shine to it. Anyway, before she used to wear her hair up and wild like my brother to get his attention. But now that they're married, she straightened it again. "Tai wants to have kids but..." She looked behind her to see if Tai was around. "I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean, we've tried so many times before but I don't think its possible anymore."

"Cho, if you told this to Tai, he will tell you the same thing. You can't give up hope. There will be a moment when you'll have your first child. You just have to be patient."

She nodded and tossed her hair behind her. "I'll keep trying." She said. "But I don't know how long I could take the heartache."

"Don't worry." I told her. "I'm here for you."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Kari."

"No problem. Consider us even!"

Tai knocked on the door seconds later. "Breakfast is ready!"

()()

As soon as I arrived at the elementary school, I felt like I've arrived. This is where I'm supposed to be. I stepped inside the building after just gazing at the outside for a while. Unfortunately, I didn't know my way around that well. One of the female teachers came up to me, knowing just by looking at my face that I was lost. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Tanaka's new teacher assistant. Can you show me where her room is?" I asked.

The teacher gave me a huge grin. "Of course! Welcome to the West Side Elementary team! I'm the assistant principal, Mrs. Suzi Miyamoto! It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi, Mrs. Miyamoto. I'm Kari Nagamiya."

"Well, Mrs. Nagamiya, your classroom is down this second hallway, first door to your right." She walked with me. "And the copy room and teachers' lounge is down the first hallway to the left, last door. And the restroom is in the middle of the second hallway. You can't really miss it." Mrs. Tanaka stopped at my classroom. "If you have anymore questions, go ahead and ask Que."

She opened the door for me to the brightly colored room. There were about six kids (three boys and three girls) that were just staring at me. I waved to them as I approached the teacher. Mrs. Tanaka smiled at me then at the children. "Look, students! Our new friend, Mrs. Nagamiya is here!"

They all cheered and waved. "Hi!" They said.

"Hi, class!" I greeted. "I'm really happy to meet you."

The kids started to get a little rowdy until Mrs. Tanaka clapped her hands. "I know you're excited to have Mrs. Nagamiya here, but let's get back to play time." As soon as the kids scattered off, she turned to me and held my hands. "I'm glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to be here." I said with a matching smile. "The kids are so disciplined."

"It takes a while to get used to." She said. "Go ahead and play with the kids. I'm sure they're excited to play with you."

Of course I was excited to play with and meet the kids. This was the reason I wanted to become a kindergarten teacher in the first place! But once I got home, I was so exhausted that I plopped onto the couch, turned on the TV, and eventually fell asleep.

About an hour or two - or four. I couldn't tell because I was so tired - later, I heard Tai and Cho come home. "My poor sister." Tai whispered.

"She must've had a long day." Cho whispered.

"She deserves a nice rest." He was beginning to say something else but I was drifting to sleep again.

()()

For the next few weeks, things have gotten better. I wasn't as tired after school and I've written to Michio every day. So far he only wrote back once. He's probably very busy but, like he said, he's doing fine. Everything was fine.

But last night, I felt uneasy. I was tossing and turning in my mattress almost all night. Most of the time, I was thinking of Michio. How was he doing? Is he getting my letters? Why do I feel so unsettled?

That next morning, Cho didn't wake me up, my stomach kind of ached, and I didn't hear Tai being his usual goofy self. I decided to check up on things only to see Tai with his fingers in his newly cut hair while Cho was crying in the master bedroom.

"Don't worry, Cho." He said. "We just have to keep our heads up high. I promise we'll get this right."

She nodded as she wiped her tears away. "Okay, well, I have to get ready for work. Apartments don't sell themselves."

As soon as she left for the shower, Tai pounded a light fist on the wall. "I was positive that time." He said. "I could've sworn..."

"Tai, its okay." I told him. "It didn't happen this time. It doesn't mean that it'll never happen."

He smiled. "You're right. We'll keep trying, but I think it's time to stop trying so hard." He scratched his head. "Maybe its time to stop forcing a miracle."

I nodded. "If you think that's best."

"I do. I don't think we could handle anymore heartache." He sniffed before picking up his briefcase. "Well, I'm off."

"Don't forget Agumon!" I told him.

Right on cue, he came out in his cute little business attire and briefcase. "Wait for me, Tai!" He shouted as he stumbled out the door.

()()

Work was fun today. All the kids were scattered all over the playground to enjoy the nice day out. I just sat at a bench watching them play. The kids kept begging me to play with them but I had to refuse because I had a tummy ache. It wasn't an excuse. My stomach really felt weird.

"Mrs. Nagamiya," Mrs. Tanaka called with a few sheets of paper in hand, "can you make a few copies?"

"Sure." I got up and did just that.

I remembered how it felt being in the warm copy room. My stomach started feeling unsettled again as I started pressing buttons. Suddenly, I started feeling dizzy. My vision started to mush and blur. I tried to blink it off and shake it away but it was only a temporary fix that lasted about a second or so. As the machines were spitting out copies, I snuck away to the bathroom in the teachers' lounge. That's when I looked in the mirror and saw how hot I was. I was glistening with sweat. My stomach was so upset at this point that I turned around, headed towards a stall, and spewed. Was it something I ate? Of course not. I just had a small bowl of cereal. Maybe I was just hot. The machines made the room very hot. Or maybe I was dehydrated. I'll be fine.

But I wasn't. At random points of the day, I would feel so sick to the point of throwing up. After school, I took a nap on the couch until Tai, Cho, and Agumon came home. "Hi, Kari." My brother greeted. "How was your day?"

I shrugged and said "It was fine but I kept getting sick all day."

With that, Tai sat next to me and felt my forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever." He said. "Are you feeling any other symptoms? Like dizziness, stomach ache, soar throat?"

I laughed. "Since when did you become Joe?" He shrugged with a smile before I seriously said "I was just dizzy and nauseous. The weirdest thing is that it'll go away and come right back."

"Are you eating enough? Stress of losing your husband can do that to you." Cho said.

I thought about it for a second. "No, that's not it. I've eaten small snacks all day. Sometimes it helps."

"Maybe you're coming down with something." Tai said. "Just get some rest and I'll make some soup."

Cho smiled. "You're really fixed on cooking, aren't you? I'll make the soup."

"Okay." Tai gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he did the same to me. "I'm going to take a shower."

As soon as he and Agumon left, Cho turned her attention onto me. "So how are things?"

I shook my head. "I really don't know." I said. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"About..." I sighed. "I don't even know."

"Has Michio written back?" She asked, getting the ingredients out.

"Yes. He's doing fine. He even met a friend, Josh." I sighed. "I wonder if he gets all of my letters."

"Did you ask him?"

I gasped. "I should totally do that!"

Cho started rinsing out some pots. "Tell him we said hi and that we love and miss him."

I could just see Michio now with those green eyes. Then that vision started to get wavy along with everything else. Here we go again. I quickly got up and dashed into the bathroom.

"Kari, are you okay?" Cho called.

Once I was finished, I was washing my hands. "I am now." I told her, leaving the bathroom.

Standing in the doorway was Cho. Instead of her showering me with concern, she gave me a smirk and put a hand on her hip. "When's the last time you've been with Michio. You know, really been with him."

I blushed at the question. "The night before he left. Why do you ask?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She pressed.

"What? No! Of course not. I can't be. I haven't seen Michio in four weeks." I pushed past her and into the living room.

"Kari, that's how long it takes." She followed me. "Isn't it funny how Tai and I have been trying _so hard_ to get a baby and your husband is millions of miles away and you get the first child?" Cho stormed into the kitchen and started chopping up some vegetables in an angry fashion.

"I'm...sorry?" I said to calm her down.

"Don't be sorry." _Chop!_ "It isn't your fault." _Chop!_ "This only means..." _Chop!_ "...that I need to try..." _Chop_! "...harder." _Chop_!

I hesitated before I said. "Well, that's the spirit! And maybe you're worried for nothing. I'm not pregnant."

That very next morning, I was so sick that I could barely get out of bed. Cho kept suspecting it was morning sickness but Tai thought the kids gave me a virus. So he called in sick for me and he called a doctor.

About an hour or two later, the doctor came back with news that caused Cho to say "I told you so!"

"Congratulations!" Tai hugged me, but I was too in shock to hug back. "Aren't you excited? You're going to have your first baby!"

I gave a small chuckle and a very fake smile. "Wow..." I said with just as fake enthusiasm. "My first baby. I think I'm going to be sick."

"That must be the morning sickness talking." Tai said. "Don't worry. It'll pass."

I knew for a fact that this was because of pure terror. I can't have a baby. I just can't. Michio isn't here. He won't be able to see his first child being born. What will I do? And worrying about it only made things worse. I pushed past my brother and headed straight for the bathroom. After vomiting my guts out, I cried my eyes out. I was just so scared.

"Kari? Is that you?" Cho asked as she entered the ladies' room.

I calmed down a little before saying "Its me."

"What's the matter?" She asked. "I thought you would be excited to have a baby."

I exited the stall, wiping my eyes in the process. "It's about Michio." I started crying all over again. "He won't be here."

* * *

><p>So that's the end of that chapter! Give me a review and tell me what you think andor what will happen next


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I really hope I stay in character!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The sheet of blank paper was just staring back at me, untouched. How was I going to write to him about this?

_Dear Michio,_

_Remember how sick I was yesterday? Well, you don't have to worry. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy! Isn't that amazing?_

_I love you. Keep going strong and have your head held high. _

_With much love,_

_Kari _

I guess that should do it. I took a deep breath before sealing the letter up. Maybe I shouldn't send it. What if he gets upset? I fumbled around with the letter I wrote as soon as I got home from the hospital. I wanted to go to work, but Tai protested against it. So I was here with a letter in my hands and Gatomon at my feet. She was just laying there, warming them.

"Are you okay, Kari?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "I just..." I sighed and looked at the envelope. After putting a stamp on it, I said "I just can't believe this is going to happen. I just started my job about a month ago and I'm already having to change my routines."

"Routines? Is that what you're worried about?" Gatomon got off my feet and onto the coffee table. "No wonder you're so stressed. You need to relax."

"How on Earth can I relax, Gatomon?" I raised my voice. "I can't be an assistant kindergarten teacher if I'm snapping at everyone left and right!"

"So you never wanted kids until you quit your job or retire?"

I looked at Gatomon with a frown. Then I sighed. "You're right. I have to face it sooner or later."

Gatomon took the letter away from me. "Well, let's mail the letter!"

"Okay." I smiled and followed my Digimon out the door. Welcome to the start of the rest of my life.

()()

Every day, I made it a habit to wake up, do a few yoga stretches, have morning sickness, check my stomach for signs of growth, and have my breakfast of yogurt (blueberry on my good days, strawberry on an off day, and peach for those in-between days) and green tea. My poor brother jumps through hoops to get whatever I'm craving. For it being the first couple of weeks (the doctor told me I was six weeks in), it hasn't been much, but everyone knows how that will turn out later on.

But today, I wasn't craving food. I was craving people. I hopped in the car and drove all the way to Tomachi to see not Ken but his parents. I went over there just to see how things were on this lovely Saturday morning. His mom told me all about how they had a lovely movie date last night and dinner with Ken and Yolei the night before.

After about an hour of that, I drove to Cody's place. He was home for the weekend so I got him out of the house and we went out for ice cream. We went to the park where a little kid was having a birthday party and sat under a tree. "Isn't that cute?" I asked as the little birthday girl who just turned three blew out the candles. "Pretty soon, I'm going to have a baby to celebrate birthdays with."

Cody's eyes widened. "You...You mean you're..."

I nodded. "I am. I found out a few days ago."

"Did you tell anyone yet?"

I shook my head. "Only Michio in a letter. But I didn't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

I just glanced at him before quickly turning to watch the kids. During our whole time we've spent together, I didn't look into his eyes. They reminded me too much of Michio. Only, Michio had slightly smaller eyes. I wonder what he was doing now. If he's okay.

"I just didn't." I said with tears threatening to fall. "I just can't. I just..." I tried to smile like everything was okay but my chin quivered and a tear fell anyway. "I just don't want this now."

"But Kari..." I sighed as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Kari, don't worry. I'll help you get through this the best I can. And don't forget about the other ten friends that can help you too."

I glanced at him again before looking at my shoes.

"Why don't you look at me the way you used to?" I heard him say. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that..." I glanced at him again. "Your eyes. They look like his."

"Michio?"

I nodded. "I miss him so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

Cody held my hands. "You're strong, Kari. I know you'll handle anything and know that you are not alone. After all, you're DigiDestined."

I smiled and held his hands. I even managed to look into his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

()()

That Sunday, I got an unexpected visit from Davis and his little boy, Daisuke. "Its been too long." He said as soon as I opened the door.

I greeted him with a huge hug. "Way too long! I missed you."

"I missed you too. I finally have time to see everyone."

Veemon came walking in behind him with a clipboard. "We scheduled today to be a free day. It wasn't easy but we did it!" He said.

"You're so busy!" Gatomon complained. "I thought I had to wait eight lives before I saw you again."

"I know, but that's business!"

I just stood there, admiring how far Davis has come. Its been a long time, about three years, since I've seen him. "Well, make yourself at home. Tai and Cho are in therapy so they won't be back for another hour or so."

"Therapy?" He asked sitting down next to me on the couch. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing really. They're just trying really hard to get a baby. They thought maybe seeing a therapist will help them...get aroused or something like that."

Davis just raised an eyebrow. "Makes...sense..." Then he smiled. "So what is your life like?"

Before I had the chance to answer, I felt sick all over again. "Hold that thought." I charged for the bathroom yet again and got rid of the crackers and juice I had earlier. Once I was brushing my teeth to get rid of any extra nasty stuff, I overheard Davis and Gatomon talking.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"Not really." She answered. "It's actually better than it sounds."

I came out with a smile on my face to tell them that I was okay. "So," I sat down next to him, "what were you saying?"

"I asked how you were doing." He said as Gatomon came in with a little pack of graham crackers and a little juice carton.

She handed them to me and went with Veemon somewhere. "Thanks!" I called after her. Davis looked confused as Daisuke tried to reach for the little package. "These were left over from school. They sort of help with my morning sickness. I'm expecting." I opened the graham crackers and started eating them by breaking them into tiny pieces first.

His facial expression lit up. "Really? Since when?"

"Well, I found out last week. I'm already six weeks along." I smiled. "I'm just a little nervous about the whole thing. What if Michio doesn't get to see the baby being born?"

Daisuke reached closer to the pack with great determination. "I'm sure soldiers get paternity leave."

"I know, but they'll have to request that in advance. What if the baby comes too early or two late?"

He put a supporting hand on my shoulder. It was the kind he gave to us DigiDestined during a time of hardship. I missed his optimism. "Don't worry about that now. Right now, you have a baby on the way."

I knew he was right. I should be excited. Having a baby could be fun. I looked down at Daisuke who managed to grab a piece and shoved it in his mouth. I giggled as I gave him another piece. "He's adorable." I took a piece for myself as Davis sat the baby down between us. "How is it like raising him by yourself?"

"That's the best part of being a first time, single parent. You're never by yourself. I have Veemon and Jun and Tai and you." He held my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "You have your brother, your sister, your Digimon," he moved a little closer to me, "and me." He gave me a small kiss on the lips.

I gasped. He just stole a kiss from me. I'm a married woman now. Why would he do that all of a sudden? "I thought you were over me." I got up and headed towards the kitchen. He didn't say anything as I brought out another pack of graham crackers for me. Daisuke clearly claimed my other pack.

"Can you blame me? I had a crush on you since middle school. But I'm sorry anyway. I shouldn't have done that. You just looked so beautiful."

I blushed. Maybe it was the hormones. "I'm still married, you know."

"I know. And your husband is millions of miles away. And you're pregnant." I raised an eyebrow. What was he getting at? "I'm just saying that if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on," then a quieter and more rushed tone he said, "or someone to kiss goodnight," then he regularly said, "you can always call me."

"Thanks, Davis...I think." I said. Same ol' Davis! "And I'll be there for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Great!" He picked up his little look-a-like. "Well, it's getting late. I better take my little musuko home." He kissed his forehead. "It was nice seeing you again. I'm sorry again about the kiss."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

He smiled. "You know, even if I was with Sandra all of this time, I still loved you. I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too. Maybe not the same way you love me but I will always love you too."

I opened the door and let him out along with Veemon who was guiltily following along. With a quizzical expression, I closed the door and saw Gatomon, wiping tears from her eyes and her fists balled up in anger. "You're lucky you have to leave!" She shouted back. "If it weren't for your partner, I would really teach you a thing or two!"

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stormed off into our bedroom and slammed the door. I shrugged it off and plopped onto the couch again. Time is what she needed. I'm sure she'll get back to me.

()()

_Dearest Kari,_

_I'm so excited that I'm going to be a daddy! I told everyone at the base about it. Everyone is happy for me. But lately, I've been feeling guilty. I can't be there to share all of the special moments like watching the little x-rays and picking out baby stuff but I will be there when he or she comes. I miss you so much, babe but I know it'll be worth it when you're living in a safe world. _

_And speaking of good news, I'm doing really good in my studies and I made a few guys to hang with. Turns out they're on my base and we have lunch together. My best friend, Josh, is really helping me out. It's really nice out here but I really wish I was with you._

_Well, I have to go. Training starts soon. Keep me posted on our little bundle of joy! _

_I love you. Keep going strong and have your head held high._

_With much love,_

_Michio_

* * *

><p><em><em>So what do you think? Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Give me your opinion at the end of the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Look..." Tai said in a joyful whisper. "You're already showing!"

I was showing my brother my new baby belly. Even though I was only in my fourth month, I already had a hard time fitting into my clothes. Cho is still jealous but she's very supportive. She helped through a bunch of things. Tai just sat back and watched like an ordinary man would! Well, now, he couldn't stop looking and feeling my stomach.

"This is fantastic!" He smiled. "I can't believe you're having a baby!"

I blushed. "I can't believe it either." I said.

"I wonder when we'll have to shop for maternity clothes."

"Tai, don't get so into this." I told him, putting my shirt back down. "Why are you so excited by this? I live with you. You should know that I'm beginning to show."

"Well, I know, but it's like our baby has grown so much so fast." He looked at his watch. "Agumon, are you ready yet? We're going to be late for our meeting again!"

"I'm coming!" He called. "It's the stupid tie again!"

He rolled his eyes and to me, he said "I should get him a clip on."

"You should." I giggled. "Well, I have to get ready for work."

Lately, I just loved being at work. I played with the children more and I've taken naps with them. Mrs. Tanaka didn't seem to mind. She understood the situation and was pretty easy on me. Today, she did all of the copying and other paper work while I interacted with the kids.

During our outside play, I was pushing little Aika on the swings. She enjoyed it so much. Her face would just light up as she went high into the sky. And I would get some exercise too as she screamed "Higher! Higher!"

"Okay, here we go!" I said as I pushed a little bit higher.

"Kids, snack time!" Mrs. Tanaka called.

The kids cheered and ran towards the building. Aika managed to stop the swing and hop off before bolting past the kids. As soon as I was about to follow, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. It was so sudden that I gasped and hugged myself before I could recall what happened. But, just as suddenly, the pain was gone. I straightened myself up and continued on.

After passing out the snacks, the kids were happily eating at their tables. Meanwhile, Mrs. Tanaka pulled me over. "So is it a boy or a girl?" She asked with excitement.

"I'll find out after school." I told her with equal excitement. "I can't wait!"

"If you were to guess...?"

I thought for a second. "I don't know. I would probably want a girl, but I always saw myself having boys."

"More than one?" She asked as she took a quick peak at the kids.

"Yeah, but I don't think it'll happen. It was just a dream I had so many years ago." I took a pack of animal crackers and began to chew on a lion. "My brother, Tai, hopes it's a boy."

"Really? I've always seen you with a girl." She looked at one of the kids. "Jiro! Crackers are for eating!" She yelled.

"My sister-in-law said the same thing." I said before taking another animal. "I can't wait until I get the results!"

"Me either! Having a baby must be so exciting." I nodded, knowing that was a lie. Everyone was more excited about this than me. Even Michio. The fact that he might not be here didn't bother me as much anymore. But I still wondered what the problem was. I just can't imagine holding this baby in my arms.

()()

After school, I waited for Tai to come home so we could go to the doctor together. I was a nervous wreck and Gatomon could tell. I was pacing the floor and messing with my hair and pulling my shirt down, getting frustrated that it wouldn't stay down. Gatomon, on the other hand, was just watching me from the corner of the couch.

"You have to calm down." She said. "You're going to worry yourself sick."

"But, Gatomon, this is serious. I need to know what the baby is."

Gatomon rolled her eyes just in time for the phone to ring. "Are you going to answer that or are you going to have a panic attack?"

"I'll answer it." I said with a small laugh. "Hello, this is Kari."

"Hi, Kari! It's T.K."

I gulped. Out of all people, I forgot to tell T.K., my best friend. How could I've been so stupid? "T.K., hi!" I greeted. "It's been so long!"

"It has! I heard the good news. I just wanted to congratulate you."

I sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just all mixed up in emotions."

"It's okay." He said. "I totally understand. So is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet. I'm about to find out as soon as Tai gets home."

"Oh. That's cool too." He sighed. "Sorry. I have a headache."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just writer's block." He paused before saying. "I wish we could all meet together. It's like we never see each other."

"I know. I hate it." I sighed as Tai opened the door. "Listen, T.K., I have to go. Tai just came in and we're going to be late for our appointment."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Great! I'll keep you posted. Bye." I hung up the phone, picked up my coat, and headed out with my brother.

The whole way, Tai was going on and on about how he can't wait for the boy to come. The whole way to the doctor's office, he was saying things like "I'll teach him how to play soccer" and "I'll even get him his own pair of goggles."

"Tai, calm down." I said as we were pulling up to the building. "It could be a girl, you know."

He thought about it. "Maybe you're right. But I know for sure that it's going to be a boy."

I rolled my eyes. Same ol' confident Tai.

The whole way to the office, we were discussing baby names, baby activities, and other baby things. The doctor, Dr. Son, came in while Tai was saying things about the baby being a boy and some sort of nonsense. "Someone's excited about the results!" He said.

"Oh, doc, I am!" He answered, holding my hand.

"I see." Dr. Son said. "And I'm guessing you're the proud father."

"Close." I said. "He's the proud Uncle Tai, my brother."

"Well, that's okay, too. Having family involved with your pregnancy is great for support." He started putting on some gloves. Then he told me to lie on the table and he put this cold blue gooey stuff. In seconds, I was able to see my baby.

The doctor moved the little sonogram piece around until we saw... "It's a girl!" Tai cheered with glee. He was a lot more excited about this than me. I think that was obvious! But I wonder why. Tai brought out his cellphone and dialed a number as fast as lightning. "Hey, Cho! It's Tai! We're having a girl! Isn't that exciting? We're having a little baby girl!"

On the other line, I heard Cho screaming like we won a million dollars!

"This is so exciting!" Tai said, calming down.

It was a very exciting moment. But I just wasn't. Was there something wrong with me?

()()

_Dear Michio,_

_I went to the doctor today. The baby is doing fine for the most part. The doctor said that it has a slightly irregular heart beat but things will get better. We even found out that we're going to have a girl. Even if Tai was hoping that it would be a boy, he was just ecstatic about having a baby girl. It's so crazy here. Tai and Cho act like they are the ones having the baby. It might just be the hormones but I think they should have the baby. I feel guilty for being pregnant when Cho wanted to be so badly. But she's happy. I know I should be too but I'm just not as excited as everyone. _

_Oh, and I talked to T.K. recently. It was brief but at least I talked to him. He's doing fine. Davis stopped by too. He and his son Daisuke are doing fine. Daisuke is growing up to be a little Davis! He's just adorable! But there's something else I need to tell you something about our visit. Davis kissed me. It was a small kiss on the lips but I still pushed him away. I know I should've seen it coming because he had a crush on me forever and his fiancè just died a few months ago and he feels my pain somehow, but it still shocked me. Man, it was creepy! And I just had to tell you. I want you to know that nothing is really going on between us, but you should still know what happened. _

_I miss you so much. I can't wait until this baby is born and I can be in your arms. _

_I love you. Keep going strong and have your head held high._

_With much love,_

_Kari_

_P.S. If you haven't already looked, here's a sonogram picture of your daughter_.

()()

"Kari, come on!" Gatomon called. "You don't want to miss it!" She was referring to a TV show we love to watch about these teenagers in a high school show choir.

"I'm coming." I sealed the letter inside an envelope and headed towards the front door. "I'm going to mail this real quick."

"Hurry you'll miss it!"

I kind of ignored her as I slid the letter into the box. The sun was beginning to set and it looked fantastic. If only Michio was here to enjoy it with me. Just sitting on the stairs, thinking about him made my eyes water. I've been strong about this for a long time. It's been a long time since I had a good cry so I just let it all out.

Gatomon eventually heard me and sat next to me. "What's wrong, Kari?" I couldn't answer. I was crying to hard. "Is it Michio again?" I nodded. "Don't worry, kid. It's going to be okay. He'll be back soon." Gatomon sat on my lap and wiped my tears away, being careful not to scratch me with her sharp claws.

"Gatomon..." I managed to say. "I miss him."

"And he misses you. But remember what you write in your letters. Keep working strong and keep a stiff upper lip. Or something like that."

I giggled. "Keep going strong and have your head held high."

"Whatever." She smiled. "You get my point."

I felt another sharp pain suddenly hit me, causing me to gasp and put my hands on my stomach.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Gatomon nearly freaked out.

"Oh, I'm fine." I said. "Everything is fine."

"Okay then." She began to feel my unborn child. "Just five more months."

"Yep." I said. "Five more months."

"You're going to be a good mother. I just know it."

"You think so?"

She gave me her best Gatomon smile. "Of course! You're great with the kindergarten kids."

I nodded. "But I'm still scared. I don't want the baby to grow up without Michio. And I don't want something to happen to him. What if he gets blown up?"

"You're not talking about the baby now, are you? Michio will be fine." She looked into the sky. The pink and orange clouds were just floating by. "I have a good feeling that you'll see him real soon."

I smiled, knowing that she'll probably be right. Her heart hasn't lied to me yet. Speaking of her heart, another idea popped into my mind. "What were you and Veemon talking about?"

She blushed. "I don't want to get into details but he called me a wimp."

"That doesn't sound like Veemon."

"Well, he just asked 'why are you afraid of love?' like I'm some sort of wimp!" She sighed. "I'm not a wimp, right? I can love someone easily."

I knew that wasn't the case. My Digimon has trust issues after Myotismon betraying her like that. Her heart needs to heal. I stood up. "You're not a wimp. Don't worry. Love is tough."

"I know. I watch a lot of TV." She stood up and headed inside with me.

But before I stepped inside the house, I took one last look at the sunset. My Digimon was probably right. Michio will be okay.

* * *

><p>Time to review! For those of you who've read my other epilogue stories, who's your favorite OC? Just curious :) Anyway, review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I had a weird dream last night. It was almost scary.

I was in the hospital, feeling dizzy and out of sync with the world. Later Michio came in with a hamburger. "Eat this. It'll make you feel better." He said, handing it to me.

He didn't have a plate or napkin so I grabbed it from him and took a bite. It was a really good burger! Then a surge of pain hit me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's just the baby. She's hurting me." I told him.

"Then just get rid of it. Don't hurt yourself for me." He kissed the top of my head.

"I can't just do that." I said. "I love her."

"But she's hurting you."

"She'll stop. I know she will." More pain came and came. It hurt so much that I screamed.

Then I woke up in pain. But soon after, the pain was gone.

"Michio?" I called. "Where are you? And where's that hamburger?"

"Kari, you were dreaming." Gatomon said. "You were wincing a lot in your sleep. You must've had a bad dream."

"I did." I said. "Michio wanted to get rid of my baby."

Gatomon didn't say anything right away. Instead, she just readjusted herself. "Try to go back to sleep, Kari. You need your rest."

I lied back into my comfortable position and tried to go back to sleep. But then I had a nightmare about Michio getting blown up in some Middle Eastern country. And when I woke up from that, the baby started to wake up and kick me. By the time I got comfortable, I slept for thirty minutes before it was time to wake up.

Oddly, I didn't feel like death. I actually had some energy to get up and get dressed. At the time, I was in my sixth month and I only got a little bigger than I was last month. It's like she doesn't want to grow anymore. But I still got some nice maternity clothes from Yolei and Sora.

I sat at the table with a cup of peach yogurt, a hot dog, and some green tea. Just then, Tai plopped down on the seat front of me. He looked so disappointed which only meant one thing. "It was negative." He said, taking my hot dog and taking a huge bite in frustration.

"Now, now, Tai. You don't have to steal hot dogs because you didn't get a positive." I giggled, taking it back. I don't even care for hot dogs but I just had to have one.

"Oh come on. Can't you give me half?"

"Fine." I took it and ripped it in half the best I could. "You won't believe the dream I had last night."

"I know it had something to do with Michio and a hamburger." Before I could question him, he said "I heard you shout it out last night."

"Yeah." I blushed.

"And speaking of Michio, a letter came for you." He handed me an envelope from the counter.

A big smile grew on my face as I snatched it from him and opened it.

()()

_Dearest Kari,_

_I'm so sorry about writing so late, but we're in batle now. Don't worry abuot a thing. I'm just fine but I lost someone near and daer to me. You rmember Josh, right? Well, he didn't make it. He risked his life to save me. _

_Anyway, I'm glad to haer about our daughter and the kiss doesn't bother me. I also have so good news! I'm coming to see you! We're having Josh's funeral service in Tokyo and our base has a mision to accombllish. I won't boare you with the details, not that I kno any. Maybe I can sneek over there for a few days. See you in a few dyas!_

_I love you. Keep going strong and have your head held high._

_With much love,_

_Michio_

()()

I nearly jumped for joy. "Michio's coming!" I shouted. "Michio's coming!"

"He is?" Tai asked. "That's amazing!"

"I know! There are so many things I want to show him!" I could go on and on but Tai had his serious face on. "What's wrong?"

Tai looked at me then at my stomach. "I don't think you should go to work today."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?" I asked. "Michio isn't coming for another few days."

"No, it's about the baby." He stood up and rested a gentle hand on the baby. "Something tells me..."

Tai drifted off. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Tai adjusted his tie and picked up his briefcase. "Come on, Agumon! We have to go!"

Sure, I was confused, but what could I do? I couldn't just skip work. Summer break is only a few months away and I need all of the money and experience I can get. So I decided to shrug off what Tai said and go anyway.

But the further I got into the day, the more I regretted not listening. The baby was barely moving and every time she did move, I would be in pain. Mrs. Tanaka noticed this during nap time. Usually I would sleep with the kids but I was too restless.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Nagamiya?" She asked. "Is the baby giving you a hard time?"

I sighed. "Que, I've been thinking about her all day. She's been pretty quiet lately." Maybe I should change the subject. I didn't want bad feelings to get in the way of everything. "I picked out a name for her this morning."

Her face lit up. She's been waiting for this moment for a very long time. "What is it?"

"Keiko." I rubbed my stomach. "She'll be Keiko Nagamiya because she brings me good luck."

"Ah," Que nodded, "lucky child."

"Yes, she is." I said. "I thought about it on my way to work. I found out today that my husband is coming home."

"Oh, the strong army guy!" I recalled telling her everything and reading my letters to her. She's a huge fan of our relationship! What would you call it? Kario? Ew no. Mikari!

"I'm so happy!" I told her. "I'm going to make him a huge dinner and we can curl up on the couch and watch a good movie."

"I'm so happy for you." She gave my hands a squeeze to show me that she meant it. Que was a single parent of one so she didn't really have the romantic relationship me and Michio have.

"Thanks."

Once nap time was over, the rest of the day seemed to go by a lot faster. But the odd thing was that Tai called me in the middle of the day. We were in the middle of our lesson when Mrs. Tanaka called me over.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Kari, it's Tai. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's the baby. I've been thinking about her all day. I had a dream that you lost her last night." I didn't say anything at first. I started to get some heavy cramps. "Are you still there?"

I took a deep breath and shook it off. Maybe this was normal. "I'm still here. And I had a dream like that too."

"I might just be paranoid but please be careful today."

"I am being careful, Tai. There's nothing really strenuous about kindergarten!"

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Okay. Drink plenty of water or something. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Tai." I hung up the phone and returned to the lesson. But I couldn't help but to keep thinking of what he said. He's had the dream. I had the dream. And I kept having these cramps and a little bleeding, but it could've been normal. It was just a dream. More like a nightmare, but it still didn't happen. I'm just worrying for nothing. Maybe I was paranoid too.

But I managed to shrug it off by the end of the day. I was coloring with the kids until the bell rang. All the kids were disappointed as all shared in a collective moan. "Don't worry, we'll come back tomorrow." I told them. "Now it's time to go home with your loving family."

I followed the kids out of the building and waited outside until all of them were gone an hour later. Then, I followed Que back inside to get our things. "Today was a great day." She said.

"Yep!" I picked up my tote bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was about to head out, assuming Que was behind me, but she saw something else.

"Oh, look at this mess!" She sighed, looking at a huge puddle of red paint on one of the desks, oozing onto the floor. "I'll clean it up."

"Let me get you some paper towels." I headed towards the bathroom but I was stopped at the water fountain.

The cramps started to get worse, so I drank some water. This calmed it down a bit while I got some paper towels. I handed them to her with a shaky hand. "Thank you." Mrs. Tanaka started to clean the mess.

As she was cleaning up the red paint, the cramps came back. I rubbed the pained area to soothe it but it didn't work. The cramps hurt so bad that I was doubled over in pain. I let out a moan as I clenched the desk with one hand and wrapped my arm around my stomach.

"Kari..." Mrs. Tanaka dropped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around me. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. At this moment, I was whimpering. I just couldn't handle it. The pain hit me so hard that I vomited in the little trash can next to the teacher's desk. "Call Tai..." I managed to sputter out. "Please call Tai."

"Okay. I will. Just sit here." Slowly and carefully, Que sat me down against the desk.

Then...I blacked out.

()()

I woke up in the hospital room. It was cold and I was alone. Just like in my dream. Except, Michio isn't here. My loving husband isn't here. And it's a lot colder. I also had an IV connected to me. It was, like the room, cold.

I was scared. There was no one here. Not a soul except for Keiko. _It's just you and me_, I thought. Finally, the doorknob started to turn and the door slowly opened. What surprised me the most was who was on the other side. "Michio?" I cried weakly.

"Hi, babe." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"A little dizzy." I answered. "What happened?"

He sighed a heavy sigh and held my hands. "Mrs. Tanaka called when I just got home. I wanted to surprise you but Tai said that you weren't home." He started tracing little circles on my hand with his thumb. "Anyway, Tai and I headed to the school and we saw the ambulance take you away. When we got here the doctors took good care of you."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything at first. Instead, he looked at Keiko and back at me. "They said that there might have been a problem with the pregnancy."

"What?" I started getting choked up with tears. I felt it in my throat. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

He squeezed my hands a little tighter. "The doctors are preparing to do an emergency c-section."

Here it is. My dream all over again. "So that's it." I said. "It's over. It's all over."

"Just the pregnancy. Keiko will be in our arms in no time."

"Michio, do you think I'm stupid?" I asked with tears falling from my eyes.

"No, I don't." He sighed. "The surgery won't take long." He kissed me again as the doctors came in.

"Okay, Nagamiya family," one of the female doctors said, "we're ready to start with the procedure but first we're going to give you an epidural so you won't feel anything from the stomach down." She was so perky and full of life. It just made me feel a little better. It reminded me of Patamon, who reminded me of T.K. Maybe things will be okay.

()()

During the surgery, I had Michio by my side. Telling me that things were going to be okay. The doctors were heavily at work. Pressure was on my stomach. After a while, everything got quiet. No one said a word. It was all so still while tears fell.

The female doctor had the baby in her hands. Keiko was lying there still. Not moving. Not crying. Then she said in a soft tone "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Time to review! Tell me what you think<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What were your thoughts on the last chapter?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

No one knew how or why it happened. Maybe it was for the best. I guess Keiko Nagamiya wasn't meant to be.

I was so depressed that I didn't want to get up and out of the hospital. The day I was due to go home was spent with me curled up on my bed while Michio packed up my things. "I know you're upset, Kari," he said, "but you can't let this run your life. Please smile for me, babe."

I gave him a small half smile that disappeared in a flash.

"You know, you haven't spoken in days."

"What do you say when you lose your only daughter?" I managed to say in the lowest of tones. At this point, nothing in the world really mattered. It was because of postpartum depression…I think.

"Don't think of this as a lost child. Think of it as...a practice round. Now you know how pregnancy feels." This only made me start crying again like I have for the past...how long have I been here? It just seemed so pointless to keep track. "I'm sorry."

"I just want to go home, okay?" I sobbed.

"Okay." He scooped me into his arms and carried me home.

()()

I was depressed like this for a while. Instead of a happy college graduation, I was miserable. If it weren't for Tai, I probably wouldn't even teach the next year. It was my first class in the same elementary school right next to Mrs. Tanaka's classroom. From that point, I knew it was going to be hard to tell her the news. She was so excited about the baby. I told her that she should come over and visit her but that dream was going to be crushed.

That first day back, she shyly came up to me. "How's the baby?" I wonder if she already knew.

I shook my head with a sigh. "Keiko didn't make it."

She gasped before pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry."

And for the rest of the semester, the teachers have been really nice and understanding about the baby and Michio having to leave again. They've baked me cakes, helped me watch the kids, helped me with anything they could, and they've given me inspirational cards that told me to stay strong. But lately, I've been too strong for too long.

I also wasn't just depressed about the baby. I was worried about Michio and how he was taking things. A few days after I was let out of the hospital, we went to Josh's funeral. There, Michio spoke to the people about how good of a friend he was. He's helped him with his studies, keeping contact with me, keeping his life. Michio pointed out how many times Josh has saved his life. But in one battle, Josh had to take the bullet for my husband just so my baby would grow up with a father. I cried, knowing that his sacrifice was for nothing. I never met Josh, but I could never thank him enough.

Those few months before the holidays were rough but that was all behind us once Christmas came. Michio, his parents, and his two brothers met up at my parents apartment for our first all out American Christmas. Our moms cooked as we exchanged presents and shared stories. You won't believe how interested Cho and the Nagamiya family were in our DigiDestined stories. Every now and again, Michio's younger brother of two years, Joji would ask "What happened next?"

By nighttime, Michio and I were back in the bedroom getting "reacquainted". It was a beautiful night. "Merry Christmas, Kari." He whispered as I was drifting to sleep.

I gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

With a final kiss goodnight, we fell asleep. I dreamt that night of me and him together with another baby. We were at the beach, watching the sunrise. But it was interrupted when Michio woke me up my tapping me on the shoulder. "Hey, Kari, it's time to wake up." He said.

I opened my eyes to see that he was already up and dressed. If only that dream was real, he wouldn't have to leave today. "Why do you have to go so early?"

"Because your brother helped book the flight." He said, shoving things into his suitcase.

"Michio, don't go." From the back, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Stay with me."

"I have to go." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I know you have to leave."

He turned me around so that I was facing him and kissed me. "I'll be back before you know it. Be strong for me, okay?"

I nodded. "I will."

And the next thing I knew, I was saying goodbye to him at the airport. Bye bye Michio. Don't forget about me.

()()

Months have gone by - about six to be exact - and I've last been with Michio once in April or May. It was a family day and I was able to stay with him for a few days. Now, it's June and school just released for the year. But just in time for summer to start, I was feeling sick all over again.

My stomach just ached all day and I was curled up on the couch watching TV with Gatomon. I was about to fall into a little cat nap but Tai busted through the front door and shouted "Izzy and Kayo are having their baby and we have to go to the hospital now!"

Since I was already sitting up in fright, I didn't object. Plus, we get to see a baby! I get to see what Michio and I are missing.

()()

As soon as we got into the hospital, we saw a very excited Izzy and his parents. His dad said something as we came in to which Izzy responded "I'm here."

"Me too!" My brother said. "We came here as soon as we got the call."

"I'm so excited!" I cheered. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet. We want to keep it a surprise." Izzy said. It's amazing to think that the computer geek we met all of those years ago who always preferred to be alone is having a computer geek of his own.

"Hey, that's okay too." Mrs. Izumi said. "I can't wait! I wonder what it could be."

"And what it would look like." I chimed in. "If it has Izzy's red hair, I will just die!"

"And what about that brain of his?" Tai asked. "That would be awesome!"

"Hi, Mimi!" Izzy called.

We all looked over to see Mimi with a smile on her face as usual. As the two were talking, my stomach was doing backflips again. Just great. What is wrong with me? But to keep the attention off of me, I continued to smile and pretend nothing was wrong. But it was hard to listen when my stomach was yelling at me.

When it finally stopped, the doctors took Izzy and his mom away. Mimi sighed and slumped onto the nearest chair. "Are you okay?" I asked her. I knew her son might be involved.

"I'm fine. It's just that by the time I take Makoto home, he's not going to know who his dad is." She sighed. "Norio hasn't seen the baby since he was born. He's always too busy at work."

"What?" Tai asked, sitting next to her. He was obviously angry. "That's not cool at all."

"It really isn't." I said. All of a sudden, my stomach was ready to explode. I had to get out of there and find the nearest bathroom. "I'm sorry... I'll be right back." And that's where I spent the next ten or fifteen minutes. Vomiting my guts out in the stalls. Maybe it was something I ate. Maybe I was catching the flu. That's when I remembered what Tai said as I was leaving.

"I think she's next in line to see the stork."

Can I possibly be pregnant again? I can't be. I can't deal with that again. I don't want to worry.

()()

That evening, I asked Tai to stop at the drug store before we went home. The whole time, he was going on and on about how he knew Norio was wrong from the start. "Did you know that they aren't even married? I mean, how can you be with someone that long and have a baby together without marriage? It doesn't make any sense! I knew that guy was bad news!"

As soon as he pulled up to a parking spot, I slid out of the car while he was still ranting on. "I'll be right back." I told him before closing the door. After I was inside, I nervously approached the pharmacy area for the right home pregnancy test. I looked around before reaching for one but retracted my hand in a flash.

"Kari?" I jumped before turning to see Yolei standing there with her beautiful baby girl. "It's been so long! How are things with you and Michio?" Before I answered, I looked at her then the home pregnancy tests sitting next to me. "Good, I see! I hope it comes out positive."

I shrugged. "I'm kind of nervous about it. I don't want our family to go through what we did with Keiko all over again."

Yolei sighed. "I understand. But there's a chance that it won't." She rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. "And if it happens, it happens."

She probably had a point. I mean, Yolei was pretty sure of these kinds of things. "I really miss you, Yolei." I gave her a hug.

"I miss you too." She said. "We need to get together some time."

I nodded. "So where's Ken?"

Yolei looked behind her and searched around. "He's over somewhere looking for the right baby powder. It has to be just right for her delicate skin!"

Just in time, Ken came by holding a small bottle of powder. "Hi, Kari." He greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine." I said. "Just fine."

"And how is Tai?" Yolei asked as the baby started grabbing her hair and chewing it. She didn't seem to notice since her hair was so long.

"He's going on and on about how Norio is no good for Mimi. Their relationship is a little rocky, but other than that, Tai's fine." I turned my attention towards the baby again. "Your baby is adorable. What is her name?"

"Aika." She answered proudly, presenting the baby in front of me. "Let go of my hair." She pulled the strands of the child's fist. "No wonder I keep getting split ends!"

"Maybe I should get something for that." Ken said. "You can find anything here!"

I nodded. "Well, I have to go. Tai's waiting in the car." I said as I quickly swiped the pregnancy test. "It was nice to see you two again."

"Bye Kari." They both said.

I walked out of the store with a lemon-lime soda to ease my stomach and the pregnancy test in my purse. I didn't really want Tai to see it just yet. As I got in the car, Tai was just sitting there, fuming. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Yolei and Ken." I told him.

"Oh," he lightened up, "how are they doing?"

"Fine." I took a sip of my soda. "I met their baby, Aika. She's adorable."

He didn't respond after that. In fact, none of us said anything until we finally got home. Tai was still fuming to himself as he struggled to find the keys.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"It's just that..." He opened the door. "Why do people like that get children while there are others are trying so hard to get just one?"

"Is that really what's bothering you?"

"No." He said. "I used to know when something would go wrong. It kind of came naturally that someone might be in trouble. Someone might need my help. Ever since I went to college, it feels like I wasn't there for anyone anymore. Now, there are complications left and right."

He plopped onto the couch and loosened his tie as I headed to the bathroom with my purse. "You worked hard." I told him.

"I tried to keep everyone safe. I guess it was those leadership instincts. Like a sixth sense."

"Uh huh." I said to let him know that I was listening.

"Now our whole group is falling apart."

"We're all still friends." I reassured as I waited for the results.

"But I feel like I failed. Look at us. Davis is nowhere to be seen because of his noodle cart and he raises his baby as a teen father single-handedly, Yolei got beat every day by that guy, Paul, and Ken got beaten trying to protect her while losing a great relationship in the process, Mimi isn't married and her boyfriend is dirt, Matt has his eating disorder, Sora isn't the same anymore because of her fashion career..." He sighed, leaving the room silent for a while. "I mean it seems like Cody and Izzy are the only ones who have it good. That's two out of us twelve."

I stepped out after washing my hands and leaving the test on the counter. "What about T.K.?"

He thought for a second. "I don't even know about him. I don't know anything about what he's up to these days."

"What about Joe?"

I scoffed. "He's always in the Digital World. How should I know?"

I sat down next to him. "What about you and me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. But then seriously, he said "We're alone. We're all alone. It's just us here. In this little island of an apartment."

I knew that he knew that I was more lonely than he was. I have been since high school. Then again, he's been secluded with his job and trying to have a family. He never called Matt. He never called Sora. Maybe we were both as alone as each other. "We'll see each other again." I said. "We're adults now and we have to live our own lives."

He sighed. "We're not a team anymore."

Maybe he was right. Maybe we aren't a team. "That doesn't mean we can give up on them. They need us."

"No, Kari." He stood up and headed towards the fridge. "They don't need us."

"What do you want me to say?"

He pulled out a can of beer and opened it. He always grabbed one whenever he was stressed. "It doesn't matter what you say because it'll never mask the truth. It's over. That's it. We're done."

I got up and rushed to his side. "No, we're not over. One day, we'll be together and we might even have adventures. Or maybe our kids will be the next DigiDestined. You'll never know. Just don't give up." He didn't respond.

"You're right. But we're not little kids anymore trying to save the Digital World. This is real."

"So was that."

Tai sighed again and gave me a smile. "Maybe you have a point. I just wish that I knew so I could prevent some of the bad things that happened."

"If you did that, there won't be anything to look foreword to."

He nodded, thinking of everything. "Do you know why I am what I am?"

"Why you became a diplomat?" He nodded. "No."

"Once I heard there were DigiDestined all over the world, I became fascinated, excited, then confused. I asked myself 'Why were we the only ones going in and out of the Digital World?' and 'Were there other humans there when we were there?' I wondered why we never got help before. Then with all of the attacks on Earth, I thought they were doing their best to keep the balance. Once I was finishing high school, I heard of this job. It's perfect for me." He let out a laugh. "I've been leading for as long as I remember, and what I can recall, I'm very opinionated and I lead with my heart. Anyway, if there was a problem with the Digital World, I want to know about it and lead us to safety. But now I'm at such a high power of leadership that I'm losing touch with my own team." He looked at me. "This has to change."

"I know." I said. "We will. But how?"

He thought about it as I headed back into the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I left my purse in the bathroom." It was only half true. I grabbed my purse from off of the counter and took a peak at the test. My heart skipped a beat. "Tai, can you come here?"

"What is it?" He asked, coming in with Cho. She probably just came home from work.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I just showed them the pregnancy test in response. Their faces began to glow. "You're pregnant!" Tai cheered.

"Congratulations!" Cho smiled.

But I wasn't too excited. I just gave a smile and hoped they wouldn't notice. But Tai did. "Why aren't you happy?"

I sighed and headed out of the bathroom with everyone else. "It's just that I don't think I'm ready for another baby. I bonded with Keiko only to have her not with us. I could tell that she would grow up to be a beautiful and adventurous girl. She told me to talk to Ken's parents. She was part of me. I don't think I could do it again."

Tai kissed my forehead. "It's going to be okay. This baby will live on."

"Will it?" I asked him. "How do you know?"

"Just have faith, Kari." Cho said.

I looked at both of them. Maybe they're right. I sighed, pushing passed them. "I have to write to Michio."

()()

_Dearest Michio,_

_I hope you're coping well with your loss because I have some good news. I'm pregnant again! Hopefully, we'll get to hold the baby in our arms and take him or her to his or her beautiful home. Maybe you'll be with us. I just don't want you to get hurt. But that's just me, the worry wart! _

_Lately, Tai has been depressed. He thinks we're not a team anymore. What do you think? How should I cheer him up?_

_I love you. Keep going strong and have your head held high._

_With much love,_

_Kari_

* * *

><p><em><em>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I really hope you like it! FYI in Japan, the women count ten months of pregnancy instead of nine like in America.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Say cheese!" Tai held up a camera.

I lifted up my shirt and exposed my unborn son. I just hit the ten-month mark and our family couldn't be happier. Yes, even Cho. She's been so supportive this whole time. And with how big he's gotten, I needed all the support I can get!

It was the end of March and I was getting ready for my last day of school before my maternity leave. So far, I wasn't in any big pain and he's very active, so I'm guessing he's still alive. Tai was right. Now, I'm taking a few pictures to remember this glorious day.

"How was that last shot?" I asked.

"Beautiful!" He said, handing me back my camera. I put it into my purse and started to head out. "Don't forget to bring plenty of water."

"I won't. And don't you forget that the teachers are throwing me a baby shower. Can you pick me up so I can carry home some things?"

"Let me drop you off. It'll be easier that way." Tai grabbed his keys and followed me out.

I don't know if it was possible but Tai and I have been closer than ever. Maybe it was that night little Hitomi, Izzy's daughter, was born. It kind of served as a wake up call. Lately, he's fixed his schedule around so that he could schedule my doctors' appointments and be with me. He even changed his diet around so I wouldn't feel left out with my strong health food cravings. My brother lost so much weight that he's back to his fit strong high school self! We're all proud of him.

At night, Tai would take a picture of whatever we did that day or a sonagram if we went to the doctor and mailed it to Michio along with my daily letter. After that, we would watch TV with a huge plate of carrot sticks and salad dressing. When it was time for bed, he would stay with me for a while until I fell asleep and keep his door open to make sure I stay asleep. That was very good on the nights that are hard to fall asleep. Tai is just an excellent big brother. I'm blessed to have him in my life.

Even now, he helped me out of the car so I wouldn't fall or something. "I'll be out here when school lets out. But if I'm not, give me a call. I have a conference then and I might be able to get out of it."

"Okay, Tai." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after school."

I wasn't even that far into the building when Que was there to greet me. "There she is!" She cheered. "Come to my room real quick. I have my gift for you in there."

"Okay." I said with a smile.

She took me by the hand and rushed me to her room. It felt like I was back in high school. It was something I just had to see. When we got inside, she lifted a gift bag from under her desk and placed it on top. "As soon as I heard you were having a boy, I went out and made this for you. I hope you like it!"

I gave her another smile before I started to pull out blue and white tissue paper. Soon after, I brought out a baby blue blanket that was super soft and had the word "ANGEL" on it in yellow, cursive writing. "Oh, Que, it's wonderful!"

"I knew you would like it. The best part is that your baby isn't due for another day so you get to enjoy it today!"

I gave her an oh-really look and draped it around my shoulders. It instantly warmed me up. The baby blanket was actually big enough for me! "Thank you so much!"

"I know we're not having the baby shower until later, but I wanted my gift to be special."

"And it is." I gave her a hug. "I really needed this. How does it look?" I struck a pose.

She laughed a sweet laugh. "Like you should be in a magazine."

We both shared in another laugh before the bell rang. "Well, I better head to class." I said. "See you at lunch."

()()

I haven't laughed so hard in such a long time! It was just the funniest thing in the world right now! Poor Tai was struggling so hard to carry all of the beautiful gifts I've gotten. There were so many bags hanging from both arms while he carried a bunch of boxes. It was a good thing he wasn't holding the cake! He would've dropped it like he has the pack of diapers so many times. Every time I offered to help, he would say "No, no, I got it." before dropping something again. By now, he was holding a package with his teeth as he came to the car.

"At least let me open the trunk." I said, taking the keys from him.

After carefully placing everything in the trunk, he exhaled loudly and slammed the trunk closed. A job well done. "I hope you enjoyed the shower. Sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's okay. Don't blame yourself."

"Your brother is so macho!" Que said as she came outside with the huge cake. "There was nothing left to help with except for the cake." She handed it to him. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you so much."

"Oh, Que," I started to tear up. "I'm going to miss you too."

"It'll be lonely without you next year but it's for the good of the baby. Please keep me posted." She handed me a sheet of paper. "It's my phone number and address, so if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call me or come over. You can also say hi whenever!" She gave me a final hug and felt the little baby move. We still didn't find a name for him yet. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Que." I got inside the car and closed the door, waving her goodbye as Tai pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"I know you're expecting to go home but I have a surprise for you." He told me. "So close your eyes and no peaking."

I covered my eyes like he said and smiled widely. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see when we get there."

It wasn't easy but I was like this for about half an hour. I got a feeling he was just driving in circles, and eventually, I fell asleep. Then he pulled to a stop.

"Kari, open your eyes."

I hesitated before actually opening them. But once I opened them, I squealed like I was a little girl at a boy band concert. We were at the airport! "Is this real?"

"This is!" Tai told me. "You won't believe it but Cho and Mrs. Tanaka helped bring him here."

"What?" I struggled to get out of the car. Our little boy has gotten so big it was nearly impossible! "Come on, Tai!"

"Calm down, Kari. Michio's flight doesn't come in for another few minutes." He said, following me out of the car.

We stood by the ramp, waiting and waiting for my husband to return. Unfortunately, we waited for twenty minutes and my feet got kind of swollen. So I sat down and continued to wait. Then I started to worry. What was taking him so long? Why isn't he here yet? But someone was there to calm me down. And it wasn't Tai.

"Kari, long time, no see!"

I turned around and saw T.K. and his son, Connor. He was only a year old and he already looks just like him. How cute! "T.K., it's so nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek as I did the same. I couldn't really reach over to hug him so this worked as well. "I came to see you. Tai called." T.K. sat next to me and sat Connor on his lap. "Say hi, Connor."

I waved to the baby as Connor waved and bounced a bit. Then he gave a little "hi." It was full of air and little voice but it was all happiness!

"Hi, Connor." I greeted. Then to T.K. i said "Your son is so adorable! I can't wait until mine is born."

T.K. nodded, looking at me with dreamy eyes. Those were the eyes he had whenever he recollected something. Whether it was memories or something else. They were the eyes I gave whenever I remember my childhood. "You grew your hair out."

I was about to question him for a second. Then I remembered. "Oh, yeah. Michio wondered how it would look like long and I couldn't find the time or energy to cut it." I blushed. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" He smiled.

I was about to say something when the baby started to kick, making me forget everything. "Oh boy. He's restless again." I said as Connor reached over and felt for himself. "Can you say 'baby'?" I asked him.

"Baby!" He nearly shouted.

"He's smart." I told T.K.

"Yeah, Yoko wants him to learn to read as soon as possible so we got him this thing that teaches babies to read."

"You don't say."

"I'm just glad that he loves it."

Tai at the time was speaking to one of the flight attendants about who knows what. It was about four that afternoon so his flight should be coming in soon. I watched out the window from where I was, scanning the sky for my husband's plane. Then, the flight attendant opened the doors for the people to exit. "Here he comes!" I cheered.

"Let me help you up." T.K. said, helping me back on my feet.

As soon as I was up, I immediately rushed to the doors as people started to exit. They were pushing past left and right with no sign of Michio. I got worried and gripped Tai's hand. What if something happened to him? He was fighting somewhere and Josh isn't around to protect him. Finally, I saw him. Michio was heading through the gate looking just as strong as when he left. Maybe stronger. He saw me first and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're home." I hugged him.

"Me too." He said. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Welcome back, bro!" Tai shook his hand. "Let's get your bags and head home. Cho is preparing dinner and it should be ready by the time you get settled."

"Sounds great."

I heard Connor laughing below me. I almost forgot he was there. He must have been giggling about Michio's uniform. "Michio, I want you to meet my best friend, T.K. You remember him, right?"

He nodded. "It's nice to see you again, T.K."

"Same here." T.K. smiled that same perky smile. Then he picked Connor up before he put his little fingers on Michio's boots. "Well, I'm about to head out. Give me a call when the baby comes."

"Will do!" Tai said.

That day was supposed to be the next day, but the baby had other plans. I was kind of worried when I didn't feel any contractions. Not one. But I was more worried about Michio. That morning after, I found him awake before me just sitting there, staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The baby will come when he's ready."

"It's not that." He said. "I had a dream about Josh."

I sat up and gave him an apologetic look. "What happened?"

He sat up. "It was what he said to me before he died." He took a deep breath. "We were on the field with our enemies blowing attacks left and right. I had my hands full with one guy when another hit me on the head with the barrel of his gun. Josh stepped in and took care of him with no problem. But the blow to my head was just hurting so bad... I killed the guy I was after and headed back to a nursing tent.

"When I got there, I noticed that Josh followed me back to make sure I was okay. We took off all of our equipment including the bullet-proof vests. Then, one of our enemies came. Josh and I bolted out of the tent as fast as we could because we knew they were after us and we didn't want the nurses to get hurt. Josh managed to grab a gun while I had nothing. He handed it to me because he knew I was a better shot. But then one guy came up behind us. I was so confused. I didn't know whether to shoot to the left or the right. But before I could make a decision, they both shot at once. We dodged it at first but then they shot again. He pushed me aside then Josh fell to the ground and I followed him. I was stupid to think he was just playing dead to get them to leave.

"Unfortunately," he exhaled loudly before continuing, "he wasn't playing. I got up and he was coughing up blood. There was one bullet in his arm and one through his stomach and one…somewhere else, I think. I asked him why he made the sacrifice, why did he move me out of the way like that. He said 'Because you have a family. You have too many people that love you.' But how do I know that he's right?

"I was thinking that I still owe him something. There's something that I need to do to repay him for all of the long hours helping me study, saving me too many times, and now this."

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked.

"I want to name the baby Josh." He looked at me with those serious green eyes. "Please."

I nodded, feeling the baby move about. "He'll be Josh Nagamiya."

"Thank you." He kissed me. "Thank you for understanding."

"Josh meant a lot to you and he saved your life. It's the least we could do." I kissed him back.

"Well, I'll go make you some breakfast." He said, rolling out of bed. "What are you hungry for?"

"I don't really care. Make what you want, hero." I smiled as I followed him. Josh started to move around a bit, pushing downward. It was probably nothing so I kept going to the kitchen. There sat Tai and Cho at the table. "Good morning."

"Morning." Tai greeted with a sigh.

"Good morning." Cho said. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." I answered. "How was yours?"

"Not so good." Tai said. "We got negative again."

"I thought you were finished trying for a while." Michio said.

"I know, but you know me. I can't turn down a challenge!" Tai sighed. "We're going to see a doctor about it today."

"That's a good idea." He said, getting some pancake mix out of the cabinet.

"I just hope nothing's wrong with us." Cho said, helping Michio. "I can't imagine if we wasted all of that money on tests only to find out I can't bear a child."

Tai shook his head. "I don't think that'll happen." Then to me, he said "So what are you guys going to do today?"

I shrugged. "We never thought about it. I was thinking of resting at home but I'm tired of that. And I can't be on my feet too long either."

"How about I rent a few movies and make popcorn?" Michio suggested.

"Sounds fun." I smiled.

Tai smiled. "That's great. If only we could switch places!"

"You don't want to go to the doctor?" Cho asked, scrambling some eggs.

"No, I hate going to the doctor." He answered. "Especially this doctor." He reached over and felt the baby. "It's been two days since the due date. When are we going to have a baby?"

"Not today." I said. "But we did name him. He'll be Josh Nagamiya."

"Like your friend." My brother said to my husband.

Michio nodded, washing his hands. "Breakfast is ready." Cho presented the pancakes and eggs.

()()

So the whole day was spent watching movies with my loving husband, Gatomon, and Agumon. I didn't mind they were there. The Digimon actually lighted up the mood when we watched scary movies. I can never watch those with ease. I know it's just a movie, but without Gatomon randomly bursting with facts (the actress was also in a romance movie, they just made that out of cardboard, etc) and Agumon screaming "Don't go in there!" I probably wouldn't survive!

As we were watching our last movie, Tai and Cho came in looking super depressed. "Bad news?" I asked as Josh pushed downward again. He's been doing that all day, each hurting worse than the next.

"Terrible news." Cho said. "I can't get pregnant and it's all my fault!" She burst into tears and fled the scene.

Tai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The doctor said it'll take a miracle to conceive a child. Looks like Josh might never have a cousin." He sighed again and headed back into the bedroom.

"I feel sorry for them." Gatomon said, getting back to the movie. "That red stuff isn't blood. It's the mystery goo from Davis's sock drawer!"

We all laughed, remembering how Davis was back then. I rubbed Josh to calm him down as he was getting restless again. "Is he still bothering you?" Agumon asked.

I shook my head. "He's just a little excited."

Let's just say he's been excited all night. Josh kept on moving in that same downward motion. What if these were contractions? They can't be. Wouldn't they hurt all too much? I tried my best to fall asleep. When I finally did, I woke up from Josh trying to push his way out. That's when I knew that this was real. These are contractions.

"Michio..." I whispered, trying to wake him up. "Michio, get up."

He opened his eyes halfway and closed them again. "Go back to sleep." He said. "It's not morning."

"Michio!" I called, shaking him a bit.

He snapped awake. "What's wrong?" He asked full of concern.

"It's time." I told him, getting out of bed.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked from the foot of our bed.

"The baby is coming." Michio told her as he jumped out of bed and started packing a bag. He cursed under his breath when he tripped and knocked something over. Gatomon quickly turned on the light.

I waddled towards the master bedroom but a contraction stopped me in the hallway. "Tai!" I yelled with one hand holding my baby and the other on the wall for support. The pain was excruciating. "Tai!" I yelled louder.

He and Cho nearly exploded out of the bedroom just in time.

My water broke.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's chapter 9! Time to submit your review via the review button below. Feel free to write whatever you want! I'm even good for a laugh if you submit a joke :P<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Let's hurry!" Tai called, scrambling like a madman. "Michio, Cho, Agumon, Gatomon, get in the car!"

"Do they even allow Digimon in the hospital?" Agumon asked.

"Who cares?" Gatomon said. "If they kick us out, they kick us out."

"This is how it's going to work." Tai commanded as I just finished changing into some clothes. "Kari, Michio, and Gatomon, you go in one car, and Cho, Agumon, and I will go in another. Let's move!"

Little did he know, Cho had a video camera on and running. She pointed it to herself. "Let's go have a baby!"

She pointed it to me as Michio and I waved. "Here comes Josh Nagamiya!" I exclaimed before another contraction came, sending me into another moaning fit.

"Guys, let's go!" Tai called from outside. "We don't have much time!"

"Coming!" We all called.

Cho handed the camera to Michio. "I think you should film it, Daddy."

A huge smile grew on my husband's face. He bowed and said "Thank you."

()()

The operation was a success. Josh Nagamiya is alive and in my arms. He was so beautiful with my cinnamon eyes and Michio's brown hair. My little Josh was alone with me while Michio went to spread the good news. It was perfect. "Hello, Josh." I said. "You're so beautiful. I know you were just born a few minutes ago, but I love you. I know you won't see your father around as much, but just know that he'll be protecting us. Keep going strong and have your head held high."

Michio, Tai, Cho, and Joji, Michio's brother, came in with cameras and flowers. Then our parents started to pile in as well as T.K., Yolei, and Izzy. "Congratulations!" They were all saying.

"Look how big he is!" Mom said.

"He'll be taller than Izzy by the time he's Michio's age!" Tai said and we all laughed.

"With Michio's height, I won't be surprised if it was true!" Izzy commented.

"Josh Nagamiya." T.K. said. "How nice of you to name him after the fallen soldier."

"It was Michio's idea." I told them. "But I think it really works for him."

_My little soldier man._

()()

As the years went by, it got harder and harder to see Michio leave. Every time, he's missed so many important milestones like Josh's first steps, first word, first time going to the potty. Not to mention that the first few months were filled with Josh crying and wailing. A good nights' sleep for me were very short or nonexistent. The weight I gained from having the baby melted off because walking in a stroller calmed him down. Another method was to lift the baby up and down in an easy elevator motion. And vacuuming. The sounds calm him down.

But eventually, he stopped and he's grown so much! Cho and I would have to go buy new clothes for him so often. I think that was her favorite part. Even if it wasn't her child, she helped take care of Josh like he was hers. This was great for me whenever I needed a break!

By the time he was five, he began kindergarten in my class! The mornings were amazing! I went to school with my son and we would have class together. The only thing that worried me was after school. Sometimes I would be at a meeting or something so I would let Josh play at the playground until I was finished. I gave him my old whistle to make sure he was safe.

Then one evening, he came to me and said "Mama, why can't I walk home like the other kids?"

I was grading papers and watching TV at the time. "Because you're only five." I answered, putting a smiley face sticker on a very good grade. "What if you get kidnapped?"

"I look seven." He said. "I can use my whistle too. Please? Oh, please! Please?"

I looked at him then Tai. He just shrugged. "I think he can handle it. It's not that far."

"Yeah, Uncle Tai! I can handle it!" Josh showed me his muscles. "See? I'm strong!"

I kissed his forehead and gave him a huge hug. "Well, if Uncle Tai says it's okay, then it's okay with me. But if there are any problems, you're going back to riding with me. Okay?"

"Yay!" He cheered and jumped for joy. "Thanks, Mama!"

"But remember that Uncle Tai will be home to make sure you're safe." I said. "Do you remember the way?"

"Yeah! Right, straight, left, right, straight, left, straight."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Or is it right, left, straight...left, left..." He sighed. Then he started to sob. "I know it. I really know it."

I looked at Tai who took a seat on the couch as Agumon came in. "I believe he can do it." He said. "Let's test him."

"Yay!" Josh cheered.

"What's going on?" Agumon asked.

"I can walk to school!" Josh cheered.

Tai looked at the clock. "Five o'clock." He said. "How long will it take for you to get me to school and back?"

"You want me to walk you to school, Uncle Tai?"

"Yeah!" He said.

"I'll go too." Agumon said.

"Okay!" He took Tai's hand and headed out.

Meanwhile, I waited for them to return while I just finished grading. That's when Cho came in, looking miserable. She looked exhausted with her hair drooping with a few strands sticking to her face with sweat. Her briefcase hung low by her sighed. "Hi." She greeted with no enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just feeling nauseous." She sat down next to me. "Where's Josh?"

"He's walking Tai and Agumon to school." I giggled at the thought. "He wanted to show them he could walk home by himself."

"That's nice." She sighed again and headed for the master bedroom. "I'm going to lie down."

"Okay." I said. "If you need anything, just call." I turned back to the TV for the next hour. By the hour and a half mark, I started to worry. What's taking so long? Did my son get lost? But then I remembered Tai and Agumon were with him.

Gatomon came in and curled herself up next to me. "I was reading this interesting thing in Michio's letters. Have you noticed they came less and less frequently since Josh died?"

I looked at her for a second. "He must've been grieving."

"And he misspelled a few words. Okay, a _lot_ of words. They appear more after Josh died."

"What are you saying?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just saw it."

"How weird." I watched as Gatomon continued reading. "Why are you reading those anyway?"

"I'm bored." She told me.

"Well, have fun." I commented seconds before the front door swung open. "Finally, you're back! How did it go?"

Josh ran over and gave me a huge hug. "I knew the way, Mama! I knew the whole way!"

"That's great!" I gave him a kiss. "I'm so proud of you!"

"He did really good, Kari." Agumon said before he sighed.

Tai was lagging behind as he closed the door. "Way to go, Josh." He said. "Why don't you go play in your room while Mama and I talk grown up talk?"

"Okay!" He cheered before skipping away.

As soon as he closed the door to what used to be a spare room, I asked "What happened?"

"Well, I was seeing if he could read the street signs." He began. "I pointed to one and he would give me something almost completely different. Whenever I asked him to try again, he would give me something else completely different. It was as if he mixed up all of the letters and placed it wherever he wanted."

"It's kind of like the misspelled words in Michio's letters." Gatomon said. "He misspelled some of the simple words like 'army' and 'waiting' and other stuff. Oh, and 'stuff'. He misspelled that too."

"And teaching him his lefts from his rights was nearly impossible. He kept forgetting which was which." Agumon added.

I just sat there for a second, soaking in all of this terrible news. "I can't believe I've been so stupid." I said. "Are you saying my son and husband are dyslexic?" This would definitely explain why Michio had so much trouble when we were in high school. This explains why Josh couldn't understand my lessons. This is why Michio couldn't find a dream. He never thought he could get passed high school.

"I'm sorry, Kari." Tai sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "Things like this happen all of the time." I was just sitting there, frozen in fear. I wondered if Michio knew he had this learning disability. Why am I just finding out? And what am I going to do to help this?

Just then, Cho came in. I didn't turn to look at her. I was too busy being wrapped in my thoughts. "What's going on?" She asked.

I turned around when Tai told her "Josh and Michio might be dyslexic. He can't walk home from school because he can't read the street signs."

Cho sat down next to me. "I had this idea that might help."

I shot a curious look at her. "What is it?"

"Why doesn't Gatomon go with him? That way he is pointed the right direction when he needs it and he'll be protected."

I smiled. "That's not a bad idea!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Gatomon asked.

"Josh remembers the way just fine. She doesn't need to go with him." Agumon said.

"Alright, then there's no problem!" Cho said.

"I guess not." I smiled.

Then, a huge smile showed up on Cho's face. It was the biggest smile I've ever seen on her. "Tai, Kari, I have something to show you!" Then she fled into the master bedroom and then came by the doorway with that same smile.

Tai got up and stood next to her. "What is it?"

She brought out a pregnancy test and showed it to him. Instead of a cry for happiness or a cheer for joy, he fainted. "Oh, Tai!" Agumon rushed to his aid by fanning him with a paper plate.

"We're having a baby!" Cho cheered instead. "It's a miracle!"

"And I'm going to be an aunt! How exciting!"

"We're having a baby!"

Tai woke up from his fainting spell and looked around. "Was that all a dream?" He asked.

"Nope!" I told him. "You're going to be a daddy!" Tai and Cho jumped and cheered with delight.

What a happy day this turned out to be. But it was the beginning for this whole dyslexic journey. Months went by and I had to take him out of my class to put him in special classes. Eventually, reading was getting harder but he never let it get to him. He kept going strong and had his head held high. However, he would sometimes come home and slam the door to his room and study hard, but lately I suspected he was crying.

I knocked on his door that afternoon when I came home. From what I heard, he was sniveling and gasping. "Josh, are you okay?" I asked. "Can I come in?"

There was a pause. "Yes."

I entered the room with my son at his desk, sobbing. "What's the matter, honey?"

He wiped his tears before looking at me. "It's too hard." He sobbed. "I can't read like the other kids and they stopped being my friends."

"They did?"

"When I walk home, they pick on me. They call me names and throw dirt at me."

"They do?" I asked, staying as calm as I could. I hate seeing me son in pain. And hearing about it was ten times worse. "What do they call you?"

He wiped a few tears and sniffed a few times before saying "They call me stupid and slow."

"Really?" Josh nodded and continued to cry harder. "Why don't you come home with me?"

"Because the kids will make fun of me on the playground."

I kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, Josh, I'll fix it. But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to do what you said. Keep going strong and have your head held high."

I blinked. I never recalled actually saying this in his face since he was born. "When did I tell you that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago."

Could he possibly have remembered me saying that when he was born? Things like this reminded me of myself when I was little, telling Tai I went to DigiWorld. It was so strange, but then it hit me. I am a DigiDestined with my own Digimon to protect me, and my son should have the same. Some of the kids bring their Digimon to school. He should be able to also.

"How would you like to have your own Digimon?"

His face instantly lit up. "For real? I get to have my own Digimon?"

I nodded. "You deserve one. I'll try to find you one soon."

"Yay!" Josh cheered. "Thank you, Mama! I have to tell Daddy!"

Just like me, my son writes to his daddy every day. It was a way to stay in touch. While he did that, I was talking to Gatomon about finding a Digimon. "You don't have to." She told me. "I already know a Digimon who's looking for him."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't know she was serious." Gatomon got comfortable on the couch. "I thought the Salamon flipped her lid when she said that she was looking for another DigiDestined."

"Did she say what the name was?"

"Josh Nagamiya." I rolled my eyes. "What? I thought she was lying!"

"I need Salamon to come over here so she can stop the bullies from picking on him."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want to fight fire with fire? That's not like you, Kari."

"No, I'm not. I just want Josh to have someone to talk to and defend him if more than one kid jumps him. I just want him to be safe and happy."

"But why Salamon? Can't he have something else? Maybe like a megaphone so he can shout into it until an adult arrives?" I shot a confused look. "I don't want a Salamon here. Salamon is my dog side."

I giggled. "Usually people have a dark side. You have a bark side!"

"Laugh it up all you want!" She sighed. "Fine. I'll get her."

Suddenly and with no warning, Tai burst through the front door. "Cho is going into labor and we have to go to the hospital now!"

()()

While we were at the hospital, Gatomon was off to find Salamon. Meanwhile, Cho was florid with the birthing process. Tai had tears in his eyes while he kept going on and on with "You can do it" and "You're almost there." I've never seen my brother so happy. Even with every DigiDestined victory, this has to be the happiest day of his life.

Before I knew it, the baby was out and wailing. He was so beautiful with his full head of chocolate brown hair. "He looks just like you." I said over the crying.

Tai was so overwhelmed with joy that I've never seen before. He held the swaddled baby with pride. "Yukio, my little happy hero, I know you're going to grow up with so much courage in your heart." He kissed him on the forehead before handing him back to the Cho.

"Tai, Kari, I need to talk to you." Gatomon said, waving a paw from behind the door.

I looked at Tai before heading out with him. "What is it?" He asked.

She looked around before saying "Remember how I went to the Digital World to get Salamon?" I nodded. "Well, I did."

"That's great!" I clapped for joy as the Digimon came out. The unusual thing was that she came with a Koromon.

"This Koromon..." Gatomon turned to look at him. "This Koromon is Yukio's partner Digimon."

* * *

><p>I made a few quick changes right before I posted this, so I hope I didn't make any grammatical mistakes. So, tell me how I did!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Review please

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It took another five years but we finally got together. All of the DigiDestined met at the Digital World for a little reunion. I came with just me, my son, and our Digimon. Tai was coming later with Yukio while Cho decided to stay behind. She thought this was more our thing and decided to sit this one out. Michio, on the other hand, was resting and recovering at home.

It was a few months ago Michio was sent home with a terrible injury on his left arm. He said there was an explosion with a grenade involved and he was sent home immediately after being in the hospital. Josh and I visited every so often until then. Once he was home, he said "My army days are done. I'm staying right here with my family for now on."

"What made you decide that?" I asked as I re-bandaged his huge wound.

"You saw how scared you were and Josh. The look on his face... There's no way I can go back and have that happen all over again. I have a family now."

I smiled warmly and gave him a kiss. "Josh is going to be so happy to hear that."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I can't be the protector anymore."

"Don't worry about it." I said. "We're fine now. And you've been in the army for almost fifteen years. That's way longer than I've been a DigiDestined. Consider your debt paid."

"Thanks." He thought for a second. "I thought of working at the gym as a trainer. I mean, exercise is my speciality." Michio flexed his non-injured biceps.

I giggled. "Yes, it is. And being a gym trainer is perfect for you."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I hope you and Josh have fun in the Digital World. Tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do." I finished putting the bandages on and went to go check on my son. "Josh, are you ready to go yet?"

He opened the door with a huge smile on his face. "I'm so ready!"

Now, I'm watching as my son mingled with the other kids. He's so friendly. Usually the typical football player would be a pushy jock type, but not Josh. Yes, he got on the football team this season and he's an excellent and strong player. He gets it from his father. The only hard part of it is making sure he doesn't get hurt and maintaining a good grade.

His dyslexia gets in the way but he gets help from me, Michio, and even Yukio. I remember every afternoon since Yukio learned how to read, Josh would come home from football practice to his little cousin's smiling face. "Can I help you with your homework?"

"Of course." He would say. "I need you to read this for me if you can."

"I can do it!" Yukio cheered.

"Great." Josh flashed him two thumbs up. "Let's do it!" With Yukio helping him, Josh never has a moment when he feels stupid or slow. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, everybody!" Yukio called as he and Tai entered the Digital World. Tai started chatting with Matt and Sora while his son scurried our way with his little feet. "Hi, Josh!"

"Hi." Josh greeted with a smile. "What took you so long?"

Yukio rolled his chocolate eyes. "We were at a boring meeting." He said. "But the secretary lady gave me some candy! You want some?" He dug around in his pocket and gave one to Josh. Then he gave a piece to Aika and Sam (the Ichijouji kids), and Hitomi. Yukio is such a cute little share bear! Even at his young age he is really nice and stands up for who he cares for.

He made sure no one picked on Josh and his learning disability as much as he could while Salamon took the other shift. Yukio would get so worked up when he saw his older cousin being defenseless. He would start by telling them a thing or two. If that didn't work, he would try his hardest to push them away. I wasn't totally on-board with that, but it got the job done. In fact, Josh made a few friends during one of those incidents. When Yukio failed to push them, Josh stood up for himself and his cousin by pushing the bully down. For some odd reason, the bully, Dean, thought it was cool and now they're friends along with a few kids from the football team. I would never understand that, but boys will be boys!

"Hey, everybody, look! It's T.K.!" Yukio cheered as everyone turned their attention towards T.K. and Connor.

I turned back to Josh who was very excited about all of the kids. "Ready to have fun?" I gave him two thumbs up.

"Mmhmm!" He gave me the same thumbs up with Salamon jumping for joy.

My beautiful boy couldn't be happier and I couldn't be either. I finally got to see everyone alive and healthy and everyone's beautiful kids. And later on, I'll have another boy or girl joining in their fun. And the weather wasn't bad either! Even Davis was there after years of not seeing him. I had a great feeling we're going to start seeing each other a lot more. Finally, I won't be so alone.

But something unusual struck me. These kids have partner Digimon and a digivice. The kids on Earth don't have digivices. Is it possible that these kids are the new DigiDestined? I looked at the kids again. All of them were running and playing like everything was fine. Who knows? Maybe they will be our new protectors of the Digital World.

* * *

><p>Okay, so that ends this story! Tell me how I did!<p> 


End file.
